


What Lies Beneath (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: A Tale as Old as Time, Beauty and The Beast but gay, Beauty and The Beast? More like Stockholm Syndrome amirite, Castiel is a little grumpy but turns sweet, Dean is a beautiful princess, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reminder that Michael is not actually John Winchester when he was young that's what he looks like
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, en el sur de Francia, vivía un joven príncipe. Para otros, pretendía ser amable, pero era verdaderamente egoísta y grosero. Entonces, una noche en una gran fiesta, cuando una anciana buscaba refugio de la tormenta en el Castillo del Príncipe, la rechazó por su aspecto feo. La mujer le advirtió que viera lo que había dentro, pero el Príncipe la rechazó de nuevo. Cuando la anciana se transformó en una hermosa bruja lanzó una maldición sobre el Príncipe, el Castillo y las personas que vivían dentro de él porque no había amabilidad en el corazón del Príncipe. El príncipe se había convertido en una bestia espantosa. Si el Príncipe era capaz de amar a otro y conseguía su amor a cambio para cuando todos los pétalos de una sola rosa encantada cayeran, él y sus sirvientes estarían libres de la maldición. Si no, estarían bajo el hechizo para siempre y, a medida que pasaban los años y no venía nadie, el Príncipe comenzó a perder toda esperanza. Porque ¿quién podría aprender a amar a una bestia?Adaptación de la Bella y la Bestia a Destiel.





	1. El pueblo.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Lies Beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526154) by [No_One_Special_01289](https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_One_Special_01289/pseuds/No_One_Special_01289). 



Érase una vez, vivió un apuesto príncipe. Vivió una vida extravagante con sus sirvientes y organizó lujosas fiestas con la mejor comida, la mejor música y las personas más hermosas. Algunos civiles en las aldeas cercanas le compararon con la talla de un ángel, era tan popular entre la gente común como entre los aristócratas ricos. Pero aunque su apariencia externa era amable y encantadora, el Príncipe era verdaderamente cruel, despreocupado y grosero con todos. Una noche, mientras estaba dando una de las fiestas más caras y más grande que jamás había hecho, todo iba espléndido, hasta que el reloj marcó la medianoche y una desamparada anciana buscó refugio de la furiosa tormenta en el exterior. La mujer sin hogar rogó y pidió refugio de la tormenta, pero el despiadado Príncipe que se dedicaba a mantener las apariencias, se rió de la pobre mujer y le dijo que se fuera.

Mientras el Príncipe se preparaba para que los guardias escoltaran a la mujer sin hogar de regreso a la lluvia, se transformó lentamente en una Bruja aún más impresionante que el príncipe mismo. La Bruja llamó al Príncipe por su corazón frío y lanzó una maldición sobre el Príncipe, el Castillo y los Sirvientes que moraban en él. El príncipe, que una vez fue considerado uno de los hombres más guapos de toda Francia, se había convertido en una bestia horrible. La Bruja dijo que la única forma posible de romper el hechizo era que otra persona se enamorara del Príncipe, a pesar de que se había convertido en una bestia. Si eso no pasara antes de cumplir los 25 años, la Bestia y los sirvientes se quedarían así para siempre.

Después de eso, pasarían los años y la gente se olvidaría, el Castillo de la Bestia, un fantasma solitario de un tiempo pasado. Cuando cayeron los pétalos de una sola rosa, la idea de un aislamiento permanente condenó el castillo sin un final a la vista. ¿Cómo podría romperse la maldición? ¿Cómo podría alguien posiblemente amar a una bestia?

........................................................................................................................

Era una cálida tarde de otoño en la pequeña ciudad de Lawrence, Francia. Los pájaros piaban, el sol se ponía sobre las nubes y el olor a pan recién horneado estaba en el aire. Pero en una casa pequeña en particular, un joven llamado Dean Winchester preparaba el almuerzo para su hermano menor, Sam.

"¿Cuándo estará papá en casa?" Preguntó Sam. 

Dean suspiró pesadamente, mirando tristemente hacia la puerta. "No lo sé Sam".

Sam frunció el ceño "Qué pena, iba a pedirle permiso para algo".

Dean miró a su hermano y le preguntó: "¿Qué?" Sam miró al suelo tímidamente, como si no quisiera decirlo. "Vamos Sammy. ¿Es vergonzoso? Te prometo que no le diré a esa chica que te gusta, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Jessica?" Dean se entrometió, interesado en lo que su hermano tenía que preguntar.

"Quiero viajar a París, quiero más de lo que este pueblo tiene para ofrecer", admitió Sammy. El corazón de Dean cayó, por supuesto que ese sería el sueño de Sam.

"Sabes lo que papá siente con respecto a París, Sam. De todos modos, las carreteras no son seguras, estás mejor aquí ", respondió Dean, con la esperanza de desilusionar a Sammy.

"Eso es lo que esperaba, lo intentaré, sin embargo, cada vez que papá entre arrastrándose por la puerta". El padre de Sam y Dean había caído profundo y terminó con un problema de whisky. Cuando estaba en casa y sobrio, era un gran padre. Pero esos eran casos raros.

"Bien, buena suerte con eso. Te preparé el desayuno, come mientras me dirijo a la biblioteca para devolver este libro ". Dean dijo, luego se despidió de Sam y salió por la puerta hacia la sucia acera.

Dean se dirigió a la calle con un libro sobre baratijas en la mano, siempre había tenido un extraño interés en hacer que las cosas funcionaran. "¡Buenos días Dean! ¿Te gustaría un pastel? "El panadero llamó cuando Dean pasó por su ventana. Dean declinó cortésmente y continuó caminando hacia la biblioteca. Pasó junto a un grupo de hombres que le miraban y susurraban, Dean simplemente los ignoraba, acostumbrado a toda la charla alrededor del pueblo. Dean sabía lo que decían sobre él y su familia, que Sam era un fenómeno, que su padre era abusivo y que Dean tenía una obsesión enfermiza por proteger a su familia. Todo eso era mentira.

"¡Oh, Dean!" Un grupo de endebles doncellas se rió desde una tienda de flores, moviendo sus dedos enguantados hacia él. Dean inclinó la cabeza amablemente, aunque no tenía ningún interés en ninguna de ellas. Todas las chicas de esta ciudad eran tontas y sin cerebro, ciertamente no del tipo de Dean. "¡Winchester! ¿Has visto un arma en alguna parte? "Gritó el viejo Elkins desde su segunda ventana. "¿Has perdido tu Colt de nuevo? ¡Necesitas un silbato en esa cosa!" Gritó Dean. Elkins se despidió de Dean después de murmurar algo sobre la "boca inteligente" de Dean.

El pueblo en el que vivía Dean era muy pequeño en población y tamaño físico, por lo que después de hacer su ruta semanal habitual y saludar a la gente del pueblo, llegó a la biblioteca. "¡Hola Dean!", Saludó cortésmente el bibliotecario, Rufus.

"Buenos días Rufus. He venido a devolver este libro y preguntarte si por casualidad tienes algo nuevo", respondió Dean, entregándole el viejo libro a Rufus.

"Lo siento amigo, pero ese envío llega el mes que viene. Pero aquí tengo uno de tus favoritos ", dijo el anciano, colocando Doctor Lustful en la mano de Dean. La historia era sobre un apuesto médico cuyo corazón fue robado por una chica marginada. Dean nunca dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera Sammy, supiera esto. Así que Dean se sonrojó fuertemente cuando se lo dio.

"Gracias, Rufus, estoy seguro de que te veré pronto", dijo Dean y se fue a buscar un lugar agradable y tranquilo para disfrutar de su placer culpable. Se encontró sentado al borde de la Fuente, en el centro del pueblo, donde toda la gente se movía. Después de una o dos páginas, después de una buena hora de lectura, Dean levantó la vista para ver a un niño pequeño mirándole con asombro y mirando su libro. Dean le sonrió al niño e hizo un gesto para que viniera. "Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó en un tono suave.

"Mi nombre es Kevin", dijo el niño.

"Encantado de conocerte Kevin. ¿Tal vez te gustaría leer el libro? ", Preguntó Dean, no estaba preocupado por el contenido, la chica ni siquiera aparecía en la historia hasta el Capítulo 3.

"No sé leer ", admitió tímidamente el chico .

"Tendremos que arreglar eso, ¿no?" Dean dijo, Kevin sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¡Kevin!" La mujer que Dean asumió que era la madre de Kevin se acercó con rabia. "¡No dejes que este chico te enseñe nada! El lugar de un niño es aprender a poder mantener a su familia y ser un hombre fuerte, ¡no leer!" Kevin miró el suelo avergonzado y le enviaron a casa. Su madre frunció el ceño a Dean. "¡Desde que tu madre murió, tu familia se ha ido al infierno! ¡Mantén tu educación extravagante lejos de los niños! "La madre gruñó, luego se fue furiosa. Dean suspiró profundamente, nadie en esta ciudad entendía que Dean ofrecía más de lo que tienen planeado.

"¿Qué es lo que estás leyendo, Dean?" Dean levantó la vista para ver al musculitos del pueblo, Michael le miró con cierto hambre en sus ojos.

"No es de tu incumbencia Michael. Estaba a punto de irme a casa, te sugiero que te vayas ", respondió Dean.

Michael puso los ojos en blanco "¿Y si estoy realmente interesado?"

"Esa es la cosa, no lo estás," Dean espetó de nuevo.

"¿Qué he hecho mal Winchester? En este pueblo soy lo mejor que vas a conseguir. Si no te gusta eso, entonces vas a vivir una vida solitaria", respondió Michael. Dean permaneció en silencio y se puso de pie, quería llegar a casa rápido. "¡Vamos Dean! ¡Ríndete! Soy atractivo, eres el chico más guapo de esta ciudad, ¡es perfecto! "Dean se mueve entre los puestos de comida, tratando de alejarse del otro hombre.

"No, no lo es, Michael", dijo Dean.

Dean no pudo evitar notar a todas las chicas paradas alrededor, arreglándose al verlas. "Me atraes tanto como esas chicas de allí. Nunca pasará, Michael" Dijo Dean mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su casa.

Michael se burló "Te atraparé un día, Winchester. Solo espera y verás." Se dio la vuelta y se enfureció, un grupo de mujeres a su alrededor. "¿Dean eres tú?"

Su padre estaba en casa. Dean rogó que estuviera sobrio. "Sí, papá, ¿qué necesitas?" Preguntó Dean mientras entraba. Su padre tenía la cara roja, había tirado jarrones y Sam estaba en un rincón con aspecto aterrorizado.

"¿Sabías sobre esto? ¿El loco plan de tu hermano para huir a París? ", Gritó su padre. Dean concluyó que ciertamente no estaba sobrio.

"Papá, ¿por qué no te acuestas y descansas un poco? Esta conversación debe tenerse cuando estés sobrio", razonó Dean, tratando de que su padre fuera racional.

"¡ESTA CONVERSACIÓN DEBE TENERSE AHORA!", Gritó John Winchester a todo pulmón. Se volvió para mirar a Sam. "Desde que tu madre murió en esa sucia ciudad he hecho todo lo posible para protegeros. ¡Cómo en el mundo se supone que debo hacer eso si tienes estas locas fantasías sobre huir! ", Exclamó John, señalando con el dedo.

Sam se rió en la cara de su padre y dijo: "¡Protégernos! ¡Lo único que has estado haciendo durante los últimos 21 años es beber hasta el fondo de una botella! Demonios, ¡Dean se ha comportado más como un padre que tú!"

Todo estaba silencioso, se podía oír caer un alfiler. La cara de John no tenía expresión, lo único que podía decir era "No vas a ir a París y eso es definitivo. Voy a salir " se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, dirigiéndose al bar por segunda vez ese día.

"Sam ..." Dean trató de decir, pero su hermano le interrumpió. 

"Guárdatelo Dean. No me importa lo que diga, me voy. Ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que me he ido hasta mañana por la mañana ", dijo Sam, ya comenzando a recoger sus cosas alrededor de la pequeña casa.

"Sammy, piensa en lo que estás haciendo", advirtió Dean, tratando de meterle algo de sentido. Su hermano le enfrentó y le respondió con un simple "no".

Dean se pasó las manos por el pelo, no quería que Sam se fuera, no quería estar solo en este pueblo con nadie más que su padre y el bibliotecario, pero por más que se resintiera con el pueblo, quería que la única persona que realmente le importaba sea feliz. "Puedes llevarte a Baby si realmente quieres hacer esto", dijo Dean. Sam casi deja caer su bolso, mirando a Dean en shock.

"¿Tú ... no vas a intentar detenerme?", Preguntó Sam, sorprendido.

"Sammy, creo que esto es simplemente la cosa más estúpida que has hecho y odio verte ir. Pero me preocupo por ti y si quieres ir a París, te dejaré ir a París, siempre y cuando seas feliz. Demonios, me gustaría mucho poder ir contigo " dijo Dean. Antes de que Sam pudiera ofrecerlo, Dean le distrajo rápidamente de esa idea. "Aquí, toma un poco de oro también. Simplemente, no demasiado. Lo suficiente para conseguirte un sitio para vivir y refugiarte ". Dean ofreció, obteniendo el alijo de oro que escondía de John debajo de una tabla de suelo suelta. Le dio a Sam un puñado de él y le abrazó tan fuerte como era humanamente posible. "Por favor, Sam, por el amor de Dios, mantente a salvo, te amo hombre", dijo Dean, miró a su hermano extrañamente alto y vio que estaba llorando. "Ahora vete antes de que me convierta en un llorón también".

Sam asintió, se despidió y, así, se había ido. Dean se desplomó en una silla, completamente adormecido.


	2. El bosque.

Sam estaba a solo un kilómetro en el bosque cuando llegó la noche. El bosque era oscuro y espeluznante y había comenzado una tormenta eléctrica. Baby estaba empezando a enloquecer, lo que tampoco ayudó. Sam a menudo miraba su mapa, que estaba empapado por la lluvia. A medida que avanzaba, los árboles se volvieron mucho más densos y se hizo imposible ver la luna. "Vamos Baby, sigue adelante. Estoy seguro de que el desvío está por delante ... "Sam dijo con cansancio, empujando hacia adelante. Una sensación de temor recorriendo su cuerpo, por un momento pensó que debía regresar. Entonces recordó las palabras que su padre le había dicho antes de irse y se determinó a llegar a su destino. Era solo un bosque, ¿no podía ser tan malo?.

"Uh oh", susurró Sam, la lluvia se había vuelto mucho más pesada y la tinta del mapa comenzó a correrse, haciendo que los caminos fueran imposibles de entender. "¡Oh! Está bien, aquí está el desvío que estaba buscando. Baby, todo estará bien ", Sam estaba extremadamente agradecido de que Dean le hubiera dado el caballo, era agradable tener compañía. Sam intentó leer el mapa, pero la oscuridad y la tinta manchada lo hicieron imposible. "Solo miraré las señales", dijo Sam. Se inclinó hacia adelante sobre el caballo y trató de darle sentido a la pintura desconchada, pero no había manera de que pudiera leerla.

"Esto no es bueno, tal vez podamos descansar aquí por la noche", dijo Sam, había comprado una tienda de campaña en el pueblo antes de irse, por lo que tenía algún refugio. Entonces el destino se puso en marcha, literalmente, una racha de rayos golpeó un árbol y cayó para bloquear el camino de la izquierda. "Bueno Baby, parece que el universo ha elegido. Camina, "ordenó Sam, pero el caballo no hizo caso. Era como si Baby se hubiera vuelto loco, se estaba levantando, luchando contra las riendas y luchando con Sam para ir a cualquier dirección excepto esa. "¡Baby! ¿Qué te pasa? Es solo un bosque, además, no tenemos otra opción. ¡Ahora camina!" Sam instruyó una vez más. Baby resopló en protesta, pero finalmente comenzó a moverse hacia adelante.

"Verás como no ocurrirá nada malo", dijo Sam, ajeno al hecho de que una manada de lobos rabiosos le acechaba desde el borde de los árboles. No podía escuchar los gruñidos sobre los truenos rugientes y simplemente ignoró la sensación de que estaba siendo observado. Lo único que notó fue que la lluvia se estaba convirtiendo en nieve a medida que avanzaba, lo cual era extraño porque era la mitad del otoño. Sin embargo, Baby no era tan ignorante. Podía decir que el peligro estaba alrededor de ellos y de la nada estalló en un galope salvaje. Sam, completamente desprevenido, casi se cayó.

"¡Baby! ¡Alguna advertencia la próxima vez, Jesús! "Sam gritó, tratando de que el caballo disminuyera la velocidad, pero no sirvió de nada. Pero luego Sam se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo perseguidos por las criaturas e instó a Baby a continuar. "¡Hee-yaw!" Exclamó Sam, clavando sus talones en los lados de Baby. El corazón de Sam se aceleró cuando dieron vueltas y cabalgaron caminos al azar a través del bosque, los lobos mordisqueando los cascos de Baby. Baby comenzó a cansarse y uno de los lobos pudo ponerse al día. Saltó sobre la espalda de Baby y comenzó a morderle.

Baby no iba a permitir eso, se alzó tanto sobre sus patas traseras que Sam no pudo soportar la fuerza de la gravedad y cayó al suelo nevado del bosque. Antes de que Sam pudiera levantarse, Baby se fue, corriendo hacia el pueblo dejando a Sam solo con los lobos. "¡BABY!" Gritó Sam, pero sabía que no había esperanza. Se puso de pie y comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible. Aunque sabía que su velocidad no era rival para la de un lobo. Sintió que toda esperanza se desvanecía de su cuerpo al sentir un chasquido en su tobillo. Pensó en Dean, en Jess, en el pueblo, en su madre e incluso su padre pasó por su mente.

Entonces fue como si Dios hubiera escuchado sus oraciones desde arriba porque a una corta distancia había una puerta gigantesca a un castillo gigantesco. Sam se empujó para ir más rápido, la adrenalina bombeaba ferozmente por sus venas. Justo cuando un lobo se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre él, Sam atravesó la puerta y la cerró de golpe para que los lobos no pudieran llegar a él desde allí. Una vez cerrada la puerta, cayó al suelo sin aliento. Se sentó en el frío durante lo que parecieron horas antes de recuperar su equilibrio y caminar hacia las puertas delanteras del Castillo, que eran tan altas que se podían apilar dos casas de Sam unas sobre otras y aún habría espacio encima.

Sam no pudo evitar notar el aspecto oscuro y triste del Castillo, como si nadie hubiera estado allí en años. Pero había antorchas encendidas a ambos lados de la puerta, por lo que Sam sabía que alguien tenía que estar en casa. Llamó a la puerta y, cuando nadie respondió, giró el pomo para encontrar que el castillo estaba abierto. Sam entró cautelosamente, el lugar parecía tan enorme que si había otra alma allí, era muy probable que ni siquiera pudiera escuchar a Sam entrar. "¿Uh, hola?" Gritó, esperando una respuesta. No tiene ninguna "Me perdí en el bosque, mi caballo huyó y realmente me gustaría un lugar para pasar la noche", una vez más, no hay respuesta. Sin embargo, lo encontraba muy extraño porque un candelabro estaba encendido en una mesa pequeña cerca de la entrada.

"¿Podría ser posible?"

Sam se giró, podría haber jurado que escuchó una voz. "¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Quién dijo eso? "Sin respuesta, Sam estaba empezando a pensar que se había vuelto loco. "Bien, nadie parece estar en casa. Debería quedarme a pasar la noche ", razonó Sam consigo mismo, se pondría en camino de regreso a casa por la mañana. Después de agarrar el candelabro, Sam avanzó, el único sonido eran sus pasos contra el suelo elegantemente diseñado. La presencia del castillo era extremadamente extraña porque Sam tenía la sensación de que le observaban con atención. Después de vagar un poco, Sam se encontró en una sala de estar. Curiosamente, un fuego estaba encendido y un carro con una taza de té estaba en una silla limpia de terciopelo.

Sam se puso cómodo y se sentó en la silla junto al fuego, dejando que las llamas le calentaran. Puso los pies sobre un pequeño reposapiés delante de la silla. Se estiró para tocar la tetera, solo para encontrar que aún estaba caliente. "¡Ay!" Exclamó Sam, chupándose el dedo quemado. "Algo está mal aquí, muy, muy mal". Murmuró Sam, sabía que debía irse, pero cada vez que un trueno sonaba, Sam decidía no hacerlo. 

"¡Oh! ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más!¡Hola señor, mi nombre es Jo!"

Sam casi se cae de la silla. Se sentó derecho, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente. "¡Quién dijo eso! ¡¿Quién está ahí ?! "Exclamó.

"¡Jo! ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso! ¡Has asustado al pobre chico hasta la muerte! "Era la voz de una mujer mayor esta vez. Sam miró hacia donde escuchó la voz y gritó de horror cuando vio que la tetera había adquirido una cara. "¡Bueno, si parece que haya visto un fantasma!" Sam gritó de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que el candelabro también estaba hablando.

"Me estoy volviendo loco, ¿no? ¡No hay manera de que un candelabro esté hablando! "Exclamó Sam, levantándose de su silla, alejándose de los objetos que hablan. 

"Oh no, querido, esto es muy real y no te estás volviendo loco. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a sentar mientras te sirvo una buena taza de té? ", Dijo la tetera. 

"¡Gabriel! ¡Si el maestro descubre que hemos estado dejando que un extraño se siente en su silla, estará absolutamente furioso! "Sam miró hacia abajo para ver un reloj, UN RELOJ, metiéndose en la habitación con las manos en las caderas.

"¡Tranquilízate Bobby, solo estamos siendo hospitalarios! ¿No ves que el pobre chico está empapado?" El Candelabro Gabriel dijo . Entonces, como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse más raras, ladró el reposapiés que Sam había estado usando. 

"Eso es. ¡Tengo que irme, esto es una locura! "Exclamó Sam y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No queremos hacerte daño!" Gabriel gritó, tratando de que regresara, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sam ya estaba de regreso en la entrada, listo para irse.

Cuando alcanzó el pomo de la puerta, se quedó inmóvil en su lugar al oír un fuerte golpe detrás de él, como si algo enorme hubiera caído al suelo. "¿Qué estás haciendo en mi castillo?" La voz profunda y grave gruñó. "¡RESPONDÉME!" Rugió.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Me perdí en el bosque, mi caballo salió corriendo y este fue el único lugar que pude encontrar! Estaba esperando poder tener un lugar donde quedarme para pasar la noche, ¡pero te juro que me estaba yendo! ", Explicó Sam, tropezando con sus palabras.

"¡Enfréntame chico!", Gritó la otra criatura.

Sam se volvió lentamente, aterrorizado por lo que vería y tenía razón al estar asustado. Una bestia gigantesca se alzaba sobre él, un temible ceño en su cara. La criatura era la cosa más horrible que Sam había presenciado, estaba sobre sus patas traseras, tenía garras afiladas, una estructura parecida a un humano, una cara de gato, pero la característica más prominente eran un par de alas negras detrás de ella. Esta bestia era material de pesadillas.

"¡Qué estás mirando!" Gruñó ruidosamente.

"¡Nada! ¡Te juro que nada! ¡Por favor, solo no me hagas daño! ¡Me marcharé, lo prometo!" Suplicó Sam, no quería morir.

"¡Es demasiado tarde para eso, chico, vas a venir conmigo!". Así, a Sam le agarraron del cuello de la camisa y le arrastraron hasta el castillo, Gabriel detrás de ellos rogó a la Bestia que le dejara ir.

........................................................................................................................

A la mañana siguiente, Dean se despertó con un corazón pesado. Iba a extrañar inmensamente a su hermano y no estaba seguro de si alguna vez le volvería a ver. Dean se sentó, se estiró y bostezó, luego se arrastró fuera de la cama para enfrentar el día. Se puso una camisa verde, una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones de color marrón claro. Justo cuando Dean se estaba preparando para preparar el desayuno con lo poco que tenía, hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta, lo cual era extraño porque rara vez tenía compañía. Dean se acercó y abrió la puerta para mirar quién estaba allí. Dejó escapar un gemido y abrió la puerta del todo. "¿Qué quieres Michael?" Dean preguntó con dureza.

"Bien, mi amor, estoy aquí para invitarte a un agradable paseo en mi famoso Carro de Oro, lo llamé El Arcángel como el nombre del ángel." Dean puso los ojos en blanco, ¿alguien podría ser más insistente?

"Michael, esa es una oferta amable, pero no estoy interesado en este momento", Dean trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Michael la detuvo.

"¡Venga! ¡No he hecho nada más que intentarlo contigo! ¿Qué necesito para que me digas que sí?"

Dean suspiró y dijo: "Nada, simplemente no estoy interesado. Sería mejor para los dos si me dejaras y encontraras a una moza en el pub. Ahora Michael, realmente deseo estar solo ", antes de que Michael pudiera decir algo, Dean le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sabía que estaba siendo grosero, pero no había otra manera de comunicarse con ese imbécil narcisista. "¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¡Yo, el pequeño novio de ese hombre grosero y sin cerebro! ¡Es ridículo! ¡Quiero mucho más que esta vida pueblerina! ", Se dijo Dean mientras calentaba su pan en el horno. Miró por la pequeña ventana y dijo "¡Solo quiero una aventura allí fuera!"

Pero eso no podía pasar, no con su padre todavía por ahí. Entonces, justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta por segunda vez esa mañana. "Michael, ¡pensé que te dije que te fueras!", Exclamó Dean, pero hubo otro golpe. Dean ya había terminado con Michael, cuando abrió la puerta, sin embargo, no esperaba a Victor Henriksen, el sheriff de la ciudad. "Oh, hola sheriff, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?", Preguntó Dean cortésmente.

"Se trata de tu padre ..." Henriksen dijo con una mirada hosca en su cara.

"Oh, ¿qué hizo ese hombre esta vez? ¿Cuánto daño a la propiedad? "Dean interrumpió.

"Dean", dijo Henriksen. "Tu padre está muerto. Falleció anoche. "El corazón de Dean se aceleró, seguramente esto debe ser una broma.

"Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Cómo pasó? "Preguntó Dean.

"Estaba más borracho de lo normal, lo sé porque estaba allí. Solo estaba buscando una pelea y recibió una de la persona equivocada. Conoces a Azazel ", dijo Henriksen. Azazel era el mafioso del pueblo, había guardado rencor contra los Winchester desde que habían llegado a este pueblo.

"No, esto ... esto es todo un sueño, todavía estoy dormido. ¡No perdí a dos miembros de la familia en veinticuatro horas! ", Exclamó Dean con lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

"Lo siento mucho Dean. Si ayuda, tu padre te lo dejó todo. La casa, el dinero, el caballo, todo ", dijo Henriksen.

"Lo siento, necesito estar solo por un momento", le dijo Dean al sheriff y Henriksen cerró la puerta suavemente. Dean cayó contra la pared más cercana a la puerta, ¿qué haría ahora? Podía vender la casa e ir a París con Sam. Ya no tenía nada en el pueblo abandonado de Dios que le estuviera atando. "Solo necesito un poco de aire fresco", decidió Dean. Apagó el horno para que la casa no se quemara y salió. Estaba a medio camino de la entrada de Lawrence cuando, para su sorpresa, Baby llegó trotando calle abajo. Su pelaje negro, normalmente liso estaba enmarañado y embarrado, junto con rastros de sangre. "¿Baby? ¿Qué estás haciendo de vuelta? ", Preguntó Dean. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Sam, para darse cuenta de que su hermano pequeño no estaba con el caballo. "Baby, ¿qué le ha pasado a Sam? ¡¿Dónde está ?! "Baby solo relinchó en respuesta.

"¡Llévame con él, Baby, llévame con Sam!", Le ordenó Dean mientras montaba al caballo sucio y se fueron dejando todo lo que Dean tenía atrás.


	3. La bestia.

Baby corrió como el viento en la dirección que Sam había tomado y Dean sobre su espalda repasó todos los escenarios posibles, ninguno de ellos cercano a la verdad. "¿Qué pasaría si está muerto? ¿Qué haría? "Se preguntó Dean para sí mismo, sin saber cómo reaccionaría si hubiera ocurrido lo peor de lo peor. Cuando entraron en el bosque, Dean sabía que Sam había ido por el camino equivocado. París estaba al norte, no al este. "Esto no es una buena señal", dijo Dean mientras Baby galopaba por un largo camino de tierra, que se oscurecía más y más a medida que se adentraban en el bosque. "Tengo un mal presentimiento Baby. ¿Por qué Sam no se dio la vuelta? ", Le dijo Dean a su caballo, lo que no era extraño, le hablaba a Baby todo el tiempo. Era su única amiga a veces y esta era una de ellas.

Después de unos veinte o treinta minutos de viaje, Baby llevó a Dean a una bifurcación en el camino, donde uno estaba completamente abierto y el otro bloqueado por un árbol caído. "Esto sigue empeorando. Camina Baby." Dean dijo, el caballo estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso, como si supiera que estaba hastiado del camino en el que estaban. Dean agarró una rama afilada de un árbol, así tenía algo con qué protegerse. Nada podría conseguir lo mejor de Dean Winchester.

Aunque con los densos árboles parecía de noche, todavía había un poco más de luz de la que tuvo su hermano. A lo lejos, Dean podía oír a los lobos aullar. "¿Fueron los lobos los que hicieron esto?" Por supuesto Baby no respondió, ella era un caballo. Pero Dean lo descubrió cuando vio las huellas de perro en la nieve (lo cual era muy extraño para Dean, ya que estaban a mediados de septiembre), Sam había sido atacado por lobos. Dean sintió temor en su estómago, podía sentir que algo terrible había pasado. Y cuando Baby dobló una esquina para revelar un mapa empapado, una bolsa llena de comida y un puñado de monedas de oro, Dean lo juntó todo. Sam había sido arrojado fuera de Baby y abandonado por ella. Dean no la tomó contra el caballo, había sido perseguida por lobos y, después de todo, solo era un animal.

Dean desmontó y reunió todas las cosas de Sam. Echó un buen vistazo al mapa y su corazón se hundió, la lluvia había hecho que el mapa fuera casi imposible de leer, Sam se había perdido irremediablemente en este punto. Lo único que Dean tenía que hacer era seguir a partir de aquí las enormes huellas dejadas en la nieve por su hermano. La única razón por la que Dean tenía esperanzas era porque no había rastros de sangre en ninguna parte, lo que indica que Sam no estaba gravemente herido. Su hermano podría estar vivo.

Dean montó en Baby y siguió con cuidado las huellas que Sam había dejado atrás, pronto se detuvieron en una enorme puerta, que se abrió a un enorme castillo. Las huellas terminaron allí y Dean solo pudo concluir que Sam había ido más allá de la puerta. Así que abrió la puerta y se acercó al Castillo con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, había alguien allí porque las antorchas iluminaban la entrada, que era un gran par de puertas dobles. Dean dejó a Baby en un establo cercano, luego caminó cautelosamente hacia la puerta y llamó suavemente. Después de no obtener respuesta, Dean abrió las puertas que no estaban cerradas con llave y entró, quedó asombrado por el hermoso interior.

La entrada era enorme y llevaba a dos escaleras de mármol, una que iba a la izquierda y otra a la derecha.

"¡Sam!" Gritó Dean en busca de su hermano, si alguien estaba en casa tal vez sabrían dónde estaba. "¡Por favor, cualquiera! ¡Estoy buscando a mi hermano! "Gritó Dean, esperando que alguien apareciera.

"¡Bobby! ¡Otro chico! ¡Debe ser él! ¡Debe ser el indicado! "Dean escuchó, buscó la fuente de la voz y encontró que nada más que un candelabro y un reloj antiguo estaban donde escuchó la voz. Así que no había manera de que alguien dijera algo.

Dean se acercó y agarró el candelabro, necesitaría una fuente de luz en el oscuro castillo. Las antorchas no eran suficiente para iluminar el lugar y todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, por lo que no podía entrar luz natural. Tal vez la persona que vive aquí es un ermitaño loco, pensó Dean mientras subía las escaleras. Dean trató de ir a la izquierda, pero un hombre muy cerca dijo "¡Intenta hacia el otro lado! Si buscas al otro joven ".

Dean de nuevo miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente, nada.

"¡Hola!" Gritó. "¡Estoy aquí abajo! ¡En tu mano! "Dijo la voz, el corazón de Dean se detuvo mientras miraba el candelabro, que tenía una cara humana y le estaba sonriendo. "¡Encantado de conocerte! Soy Gabriel, ¿quién eres?" Dean gritó y dejó caer el candelabro. "¡Ay! ¡Cuidado, este metal se está volviendo un poco oxidado! "Gabriel dijo, bajándose y sacudiéndose el cuerpo.

"¡Eres un candelabro! ¡¿Cómo estás hablando ?! "exclamó Dean, un poco intrigado.

"Mi amigo eso es una historia muy larga, pero si estás buscando al otro hombre que estuvo aquí, puedes seguirme, no quiero hacerte daño", dijo Gabriel y saltó con su base escaleras arriba. Dean no podía creerlo, pero confiaba en este candelabro. Así que lo siguió por las escaleras, por los pasillos y por los corredores hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un calabozo.

"¿Me estás diciendo que Sam está ahí?", Preguntó Dean, señalando la puerta metálica que daba miedo.

"Por desgracia sí. Intenté detener al Maestro, pero no entraba en razón. ¿Entramos?" Dean asintió y abrió la puerta.

La habitación estaba fría, húmeda y olía a moho. Dean tosió fuertemente y se cubrió la nariz con su chaqueta de cuero. "¡Sam!" Gritó Dean, esperando obtener una respuesta de una de las muchas celdas de piedra.

"¡Dean!" Era Sam. Dean se apresuró a la celda donde estaba su hermano pequeño. "¡Dean! ¡¿Cómo me encontraste ?! "Preguntó Sam. Dean alcanzó a través de los barrotes y sintió las manos de Sam.

"Sammy, estás tan frío. Necesitamos sacarte de aquí ", dijo Dean.

"No, Dean, debes irte antes de que llegue", advirtió Sam.

"De ninguna manera Sam. Perdí a papá, no te voy a perder a ti también ", dijo Dean, buscando a tientas la cerradura en la puerta de la celda.

"¿Qué le pasó a papá?" Preguntó Sam.

"Te lo diré una vez que estés libre", dijo Dean. De repente, Sam se quedó inmóvil, mirando detrás de Dean con terror en sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa Sam?" Preguntó Dean, asustado de mirar detrás de él.

"¿Quién eres?" Una voz baja y enfadada preguntó detrás de él. Cuando Dean no contestó, la voz volvió a gritar. "¡Pregunté quién eres!" Dean lentamente se dio la vuelta y respondió.

"Mi nombre es Dean Winchester y estoy aquí para rescatar a mi hermano", Dean no pudo distinguir los detalles de la otra criatura en la habitación, pero por su forma, pudo decir que no era humana.

"Tu hermano merece estar aquí. Entró en mi castillo." La cosa gruñó.

"Tal vez si respondieras a la puerta no hubiera entrado sin permiso", espetó Dean.

Gabriel se quedó sin aliento, obviamente nadie le hablaba a esta criatura de esa manera. "¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!" Gritó furiosamente la cosa, pero todavía no mostraba su cara.

"¡DEJA QUE MI HERMANO SE VAYA!" Gritó Dean, no se echaría atrás, sin importar cuán grande y aterradora era esta bestia.

"¡No!" La cosa gruñó.

"¡Por favor, haré cualquier cosa!" Dean le rogó. "Es lo único que me queda".

Dean podía sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no podía llorar, no ahora. Escuchó que la cosa suspiraba pesadamente y finalmente dijo "Bien. Dejaré ir a tu hermano, pero con una condición. "Dean se animó." Si le dejo ir, debes tomar su lugar y quedarte aquí hasta el día de tu muerte. "Gabriel jadeó otra vez, añadiendo intencionalmente más drama a la situación.

"Entra en la luz", dijo Dean. La cosa se debatió sobre si cumplir o no, pero al final, lo hizo. Avanzó para situarse en la pequeña cantidad de luz que proporcionaba la ventana con barrotes de la celda de Sam. Dean echó un vistazo a la cosa y tuvo que hacer una doble observación. Se alzaba sobre Dean, tenía una cara de gato, grandes ojos azules, enormes pies y garras, un pelaje negro y sedoso y grandes alas negras que lo acompañaban. También tenía una larga cola de león que se arrastraba por el suelo, no había ninguna categoría para colocar a este animal, simplemente era una Bestia.

Después de echar un buen vistazo a La Bestia, Dean se decidió: "Estoy de acuerdo, tomaré el lugar de Sam si le liberas".

"¡No! ¡Dean, no lo hagas! "Sam exclamó.

" No tengo otra opción, es la única forma en que puedo protegerte ". Antes de que Sam pudiera decir algo más a cambio, La Bestia abrió la puerta y agarró a Sam por el collar, sacándole y arrojándole hacia la puerta. Cerró la puerta de golpe y le gritó a Sam que saliera.

"¡Recuerda Sam, te amo!" Gritó Dean mientras Sam se veía forzado a huir del Castillo. Dean miró por la ventana mientras Sam tomaba a Baby y huía de regreso al pueblo.

"Dean ..." Gabriel dijo en tono de disculpa.

"Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de decir adiós", dijo Dean, cada parte de él adormecida. Dean escuchó el tintineante sonido del movimiento de Gabriel y supo que el candelabro estaba saliendo por la puerta. Dean no se arrepintió de tomar el lugar de Sam, pero odiaba el hecho de que estaba realmente, verdaderamente, solo.

........................................................................................................................

"¡No te desanimes, Michael! Vendrá a ti eventualmente, ¡solo tienes que darle tiempo! "Dijo el leal compañero de Michael, Zachariah, dando un masaje a los hombros de su primo. "Conoces a los Winchester, todos muy tercos y con lo que pasó recientemente con su padre, Dean podría necesitar algo de consuelo. Nunca se sabe ... "dijo Zachariah.

"Tal vez, pero no he visto a Dean desde esta mañana. No ha habido una oportunidad ", dijo Michael, mirando solemnemente a su jarra de cerveza.

"¡Vamos Michael! ¡Sabes que eres el chico favorito de todos! A todos los hombres aquí les encantaría ser tú y primo, no es muy difícil ver por qué", dijo Zachariah. Michael se animó un poco.

"¿Por qué Zachariah?" Preguntó, listo para escuchar todo tipo de cumplidos sobre él.

"Bueno", dijo Zachariah. "El cuello de nadie es increíblemente tan grueso como el tuyo, nadie en los pueblos es la mitad de hombre que tú, nadie tiene un hoyuelo bonito en la barbilla como tú, nadie es tan corpulento ni lucha en un combate de lucha libre como tú, Michael."

Michael se puso de pie, ahora con una sonrisa en su cara. "¡Tienes razón Zachariah! Soy un espécimen perfecto, sí, soy intimidante, con bíceps de sobra, ¡cada centímetro de mi está cubierto de pelo! Y cada mañana como cinco docenas de huevos, ¡por lo que soy más o menos del tamaño de una barcaza! ¡Uso cornamentas en toda mi decoración! ", Exclamó, amando los elogios que se estaba dando a sí mismo.

"Exactamente, ¡qué hombre! ¿Verdad compañeros? "Zachariah preguntó a todos sus amigos bebedores.

"¡Por supuesto, Michael!" Estuvieron de acuerdo al unísono, todos se rieron juntos.

"¡Ayudadme! ¡Ayudadme, por favor! "Las puertas del bar se abrieron de golpe y Sam Winchester entró corriendo." ¡Es Dean! ¡Por favor! ¡Una bestia le ha tomado como rehén! ", Exclamó Sam.

Todos rieron sin control, "Este niño debe haberse vuelto realmente loco, con su padre muerto y todo", se rió Zachariah.

Sam escuchó lo que había dicho y su expresión se convirtió en piedra. "¿Mi padre está muerto?"

"¿No lo habías oído? ¡El borracho de la ciudad murió a tiros justo donde estás parado! ¡No nos digas que has comenzado sus malos hábitos, viniendo aquí diciendo que Dean fue capturado por una Bestia! ", Dijo Zachariah, haciendo que todos, excepto Michael, se rieran histéricamente.

"¡Oye!" Gritó sobre todos. "Tal vez deberíamos escuchar ¿y si Dean realmente está en problemas", dijo. Sin embargo, Michael no creyó la afirmación de Sam. Pero escuchar al loco hermano de Dean haría que a Dean le gustara más y estaría un paso más cerca de acostarse con Dean.

"¡Oh, gracias Michael! La Bestia vive en un castillo en lo profundo del bosque, ¡puedo llevarte allí!", Dijo Sam.

"¡Por supuesto, deberíamos irnos inmediatamente si queremos rescatar a Dean! ¡Zachariah consigue mi carruaje, nos vamos inmediatamente! "Michael ordenó, Sam le agradeció a Michael una vez más y salió corriendo por la puerta para prepararse para irse.

"Michael, ¿qué estás haciendo?", Preguntó Zachariah con los dientes apretados.

"Si ayudo al hermano de Dean, ¿no crees que lo apreciará?", Explicó Michael y Zachariah finalmente lo entendió. "Ahora ve, busca al Arcángel, no tenemos tiempo que perder".


	4. La cena.

Dean se sentó en la mazmorra durante unos treinta minutos antes de que Gabriel regresara, pero esta vez tenía múltiples objetos inanimados animados con él.

"¡Hola Dean! Pensé en presentarte al personal del castillo, después de todo, estarás aquí por un buen tiempo para que nos conozcamos. Como ya sabes, mi nombre es Gabriel. El nombre del reloj es Bobby, la Tetera es Ellen y la pequeña taza junto a ella es su hija Jo. Mi novia Kali es el plumero y el perchero es Garth. Te reunirás con Charlie muy pronto, habría venido a visitarte ella misma, pero no es exactamente fácil de mover ", dijo Gabriel.

"¿Por qué estáis aquí?" Dean preguntó.

"¡Estamos aquí para dejarte salir! Vas a estar aquí por toda la eternidad, bien podrías estar cómodo. Garth, déjale salir ", explicó Bobby.

Garth abrió la puerta con una llave y Dean salió. "La Bestia no está en ninguna parte, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Dean, le gustaban los objetos, pero no su dueño.

"Oh no, cariño, ni siquiera sabe que te hemos dejado salir. Te vamos a llevar a tu habitación y dar una comida caliente ", dijo Ellen.

"¡Sígueme!", Dijo Gabriel y el conjunto de objetos junto con Dean le siguieron hasta el Ala Este, Bobby le dio un pequeño recorrido por el camino.

"Y aquí hay una pintura del período barroco y ya sabes lo que dicen, si no es barroco, no lo arregles", se rió el pequeño reloj como si hubiera dicho la broma más divertida del mundo.

"¿Qué hay ahí abajo?" Preguntó Dean, señalando un largo y oscuro pasillo.

"Oh, eso es el ala oeste. Está prohibido, solo el Maestro puede entrar allí, "dijo Jo, la pequeña taza no había dejado de mirar a Dean desde que salió de la celda. "Eres muy guapo señor", soltó ella. Ellen la miró y se disculpó, pero Dean se rió y le dijo que estaba bien.

"Aquí estamos, Charlie te vestirá. Bobby estará esperando fuera de tu puerta cuando estés listo para que te escolten a la cena, nos vemos más tarde" dijo Gabriel, luego él y el resto se fueron a preparar la cena.

"Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando?", Dijo Bobby, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. Dean sonrió al viejo reloj, luego abrió la puerta para ver un dormitorio del tamaño de su casa. La cama en sí era de un hermoso tono púrpura, con un edredón suave y cortinas de seda colgando sobre ella y había al menos diez almohadas apoyadas contra la cabecera. Había una gran ventana, que estaba abierta y durante el día iluminaría bellamente la habitación.

Había un escritorio con un enorme espejo de bronce y una pequeña estantería al lado. Las paredes eran de un azul suave y tenían motivos florales por todas partes, pero lo que más destacaba de la habitación era el antiguo vestidor en la esquina de la habitación. Estaba pintado de blanco con rastros de oro y era quizás la cosa más bonita de la habitación.

"Disfrútalo", fue todo lo que Bobby dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

"¡¡¡¡Oooohhhh !!!! ¡Una persona para vestir! ¡Voy a hacer que te veas como un príncipe! ", Exclamó El Vestidor.

"Debes ser Charlie. Me llamo Dean, es un placer conocerte", saludó Dean.

"¡Hola Dean! Hmmm, por lo que parece, un bonito y elegante negro sería tu color, veamos lo que tenemos aquí ... "mientras Charlie rebuscaba en sus cajones para encontrar el atuendo perfecto para Dean, al otro lado del castillo Gabriel estaba teniendo una acalorada conversación con La Bestia .

"¡Le dejaste salir!" Gritó la Bestia derribando un pedazo de cerámica con indignación.

"¡Bien, por supuesto que lo hice! ¡Y si es el indicado! ¡El que rompa el hechizo! ¿Has pensado en eso?" Gabriel discutió.

"¡Por supuesto que he pensado en eso, no soy estúpido!" La Bestia respondió, paseando de un lado a otro en frente del fuego.

"Bueno, si es el indicado, sería muy difícil que se enamore de ti si le mantienes encerrado en un calabozo para siempre", exclamó Gabriel. La Bestia suspiró pesadamente y se desplomó en su silla.

"¡Lo sé! ¡¿Pero qué se supone que debo hacer ?! Es tan guapo y yo ... bueno, ¡solo mírame!" La Bestia respondió con frustración.

"¡Tienes que ayudar al chico a ver a través de tu capa exterior! ¡Ayúdale a ver la bondad en el interior! Un buen comienzo sería invitarle a cenar" , sugirió Gabriel.

"Pero, ¿y si dice que no?" La Bestia se preocupó.

"Entonces solo tienes que controlar tu temperamento y aceptar el rechazo cortésmente. No te enfades demasiado si lo hace, necesitará tiempo para acostumbrarse a estos cambios ", dijo Gabriel.

"Bien. Lo intentaré, pero vienes conmigo ", ordenó la Bestia.

Gabriel sonrió y dijo: "Esperaba que dijeras eso", así que los dos subieron las escaleras y por primera vez en años, la Bestia se sintió nerviosa.

Llegaron a la puerta de Dean y antes de que Gabriel pudiera darle consejos a La Bestia sobre qué hacer, golpeó la puerta y gritó: "¡Te unirás a mí para la cena! ¡No hay elección!" Gabriel golpeó su cabeza contra la pared.

"¡No! ¡Me niego a comer contigo!" Respondió Dean desde el interior de la habitación. La Bestia gruñó furiosa y miró a Gabriel para pedirle consejo.

"No seas demasiado agresivo y exigente, sé amable y educado", aconsejó Gabriel.

La Bestia se volvió hacia la puerta y le preguntó una vez más: "¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?", Su voz era dura y áspera, Gabriel negó con la cabeza a La Bestia e hizo un gesto para que preguntara de nuevo. "¿Irás a cenar conmigo ... por favor?".

En el otro lado de la puerta, Charlie intentaba que Dean dijera que sí, pero el obstinado chico simplemente no lo haría.

"Vamos, Dean, dijo por favor, eso es muy grande para él", Charlie le intentó convencer, aún así Dean negó con la cabeza.

"No iré a cenar con ese monstruo", declaró.

"Oh, no es un monstruo, ¡tienes que conocerle, eso es todo!", Dijo Charlie, pero no estaba funcionando.

Dean gritó a la Bestia "¡Nunca iré a cenar contigo aunque sea lo último que haga!"

La Bestia rugió en pura ira "¡SI NO QUIERES COMER CONMIGO NO COMERÁS EN ABSOLUTO! ", Luego corrió hacia el ala oeste para ponerse de mal humor.

Gabriel y Bobby compartieron una mirada deprimida, antes de que Gabriel abriera la puerta de Dean y le preguntara: "¿Estás listo para comer?"

Dean estaba realmente confundido, "¿No dijo tu Maestro que no tenía permiso para comer?"

Bobby negó con la cabeza. "Reacciona exageradamente a todo, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que os pelearéis el uno con el otro t- ..." Gabriel le interrumpió.

"No queremos que pienses que eres nuestro prisionero, no, queremos que seas nuestro invitado. Ahora ven, el personal de la cocina ha trabajado mucho en esta comida ", Dean siguió a los dos por el pasillo hasta un comedor enorme, donde la mesa era lo suficientemente larga como para que quepan treinta personas.

Garth, quien había estado parado en la esquina, sentó a Dean y le empujó hacia la mesa. Dean no pudo evitar notar un viejo piano en la esquina de la habitación, era negro con un poco de rojo.

"¡Dale Crowley!", Dijo Bobby señalando el piano. En respuesta hizo una pequeña escala y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave de fondo, era una melodía pegadiza con un buen ritmo. Gabriel se las arregló para ponerse encima de la mesa y dijo: "Aquí, ata esta servilleta alrededor de tu cuello y nosotros te proporcionaremos el resto", se detuvo y llevó sus dos velas más pequeñas juntas, indicándoles a todos que sacaran la comida, platos y demás cosas.

Luego, continuó hablando "Aquí hay una sopa del día, después de eso debes probar el grey stuff, es delicioso. ¡Si no me crees, pregunta a los platos! ¡La cena aquí nunca es la segunda mejor! ¡Ven a desplegar tu menú, entonces sé nuestro invitado! ¡Tenemos estofado de ternera y soufflé de queso! ¡Ven y levanta tu vaso, obtendrás un pase gratis para ser nuestro invitado! "Hizo una pausa y suspiró, "¡sabes que la vida es desconcertante para un sirviente que no está sirviendo, pero luego viniste y mejoró! "

Dean estaba sonriendo alegremente, La Bestia era una persona terrible, pero sus sirvientes eran increíblemente amables, haciéndole de cenar y hablando con él mientras lo hacía. Miró toda la comida en la mesa, nunca había visto tanta en su vida, era una locura.

Saltó cuando Ellen entró rodando en un carrito sobre una bandeja diciendo: "¡Con el postre querrás tomar té! ¡Y cariño, eso está bien conmigo! Me mantendré caliente. Me mantendré caliente.

"¡Dios mío que gratitud! ¡Queremos que la compañía quede impresionada!" Gabriel interrumpió de nuevo, pero Bobby estaba a su lado tratando de callarle, sabiendo que demasiado ruido alertaría a La Bestia de que algo estaba pasando.

Gabriel habló sobre Bobby y, finalmente, el viejo reloj se dio por vencido. "Oye, nuestra orden es tu solicitud, ¡hace diez años que no tenemos a nadie aquí y estamos obsesionados! Con tu comida, con tu comodidad. Seguiremos, uno por uno, hasta que grites ¡ya está! Esta noche, mantendrás los pies en alto, pero por ahora, come ¡sé nuestro invitado!" Gabriel terminó, inclinándose delante de Dean y haciendo un gesto hacia su plato lleno de todo tipo de deliciosas comidas.

Dean estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, si así eran las cenas todo el tiempo, tal vez no le importaría quedarse aquí demasiado. "Gracias Gabriel, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, todo el mundo, esto se ve increible", los sirvientes sonrieron con orgullo y dejaron a Dean a comer.

Mientras tanto, a un kilómetro de distancia, Sam guía a Michael y Zachariah a través del terreno sin nada más que su memoria. "¡Fue justo aquí que el árbol se cayó, lo juro! ¡No sé cómo está intacto otra vez!" Dijo, mirando al árbol curado por arte de magia.

"Bueno, ¿puedes recordar qué camino tomaste?", Preguntó Michael, claramente empezando a impacientarse.

"Tal vez, solo déjame volver sobre mis pasos. Vale, entonces el árbol cayó ..."

"¡Solo para, Sam! ¡Esto es una absoluta locura!" Michael interrumpió, bajando del carruaje. "¡No hay tal cosa como una Bestia! ¡No hay castillo mágico esperando en el bosque! ¡Estoy seguro de que cuando regresemos Dean estará preparando una buena cena!" , Exclamó, caminando hacia Sam.

"No, por favor, si solo me escuchas, lo sé ..." Sam trató de decir, pero le cortó una vez más.

"¡La única razón por la que estoy aquí es para ganarme a tu hermano! Quién seguro está a salvo ¡Así que entra en el carruaje!" Ordenó Michael enfadado. Zachariah se sentó en silencio, sin saber si debía interferir o no.

Sam resopló, "¿realmente crees que alguien tan increíble como Dean alguna vez estaría con una persona tan terrible? Dime, si te preocupas tanto por él, ¿por qué quieres dejar de buscar?", Respondió.

Finalmente, Zachariah intervino, "¡Ahora, ahí! Estoy seguro de que hay una manera de resolver esto ".

Michael le dio a Sam una sonrisa falsa y dijo:" Sí, estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a algún tipo de compromiso ".

Lo siguiente que Sam supo, sin embargo, fue que estaba atado a un árbol cerca del desvío en el camino.

"¡Los lobos pueden atraparte ahora, Winchester! ¡Después de esto, Dean no tendrá más remedio que venir a mí por consuelo!" Michael se rió entre dientes, luego volvió a subir a su carruaje con su primo y se alejó silbando una melodía alegre. Sam quería gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero sabía que si lo hacía, los lobos seguramente le encontrarían aquí y para cuando llegara alguien, Sam ya no sería más que huesos. Entonces Sam permaneció en silencio y oró una y otra vez para que alguien viniera y le encontrara.


	5. La persecución.

Una vez que Dean estuvo lleno y listo para irse a la cama, Bobby se acercó a él, "Hola señor, antes de que te lleve a la cama, ¿te gustaría terminar tu recorrido por el Castillo?" Preguntó cortésmente, Dean podía decir que realmente quería darle el recorrido, la cosa no había tenido un invitado real en años, lo que significaba que no tenía a nadie a quien mostrarle el Castillo. Entonces Dean dijo que sí y dejó que Bobby comenzara a alejarle. "Ahora, en la Torre Sur no hay nada realmente emocionante, solo los cuartos de servicio. Oh, pero la Torre Norte es realmente una maravilla, tal vez debería llevarte allí ".

Así que se dirigieron a la Torre Norte, pero Dean se distrajo muy pronto por el pasillo largo y oscuro que reconoció como el Ala Oeste. "¿Qué hay en el Ala Oeste?" Preguntó Dean, mirando por el pasillo con una ardiente curiosidad.

"Oh, nada demasiado interesante", dijo Bobby, "solo un montón de baratijas viejas y antigüedades polvorientas. No vale la pena explorar. "Dean levantó las cejas ante el reloj.

"Entonces, ¿por qué está prohibido? ", Preguntó Dean, sabiendo que Bobby le estaba mintiendo.

"¡Eso no es importante! Lo importante es el hecho de que hay una enorme biblioteca en la Torre Norte que debes ver. ¡Date prisa! ", Dijo Bobby rápidamente, tropezando con sus palabras. Renunciando al hecho de que algo muy misterioso estaba, de hecho, oculto en el ala oeste. Bobby avanzó, sin detenerse para comprobar que Dean le había seguido. Lo que fue un gran error porque cuando Bobby se dio la vuelta para ver cómo estaba el joven, había desaparecido.

Dean ya estaba en el ala oeste y se acercó a la puerta con preguntas en su cabeza. Extendió la mano y abrió la pesada puerta, luego entró lentamente mirando a su alrededor. Bobby tenía razón cuando dijo que el ala oeste era básicamente un montón de basura vieja, estaba polvorienta y cubierta de telarañas. Solo había unas pocas cosas que vale la pena notar, una gran cama azul, que debe ser donde dormía La Bestia. En una de las paredes había un cuadro, había sido desgarrado por un conjunto de garras, pero Dean podía distinguir la imagen de un adolescente muy guapo con ojos azules brillantes y una cabeza de pelo negro y salvaje.

Pero lo único que sobresalía sobre todo lo demás era una única rosa hermosa y resplandeciente, que se posaba sobre una mesa en el centro del balcón, que parecía flotar debajo del recipiente de vidrio cilíndrico que la protegía. "Se está marchitando", observó Dean, acercándose a ella con asombro. Retiró cuidadosamente el recipiente, luego extendió la mano para tocarla. Sus dedos estaban a escasos centímetros de tocar el tallo espinoso cuando La Bestia apareció de la nada y empujó a Dean, luego cubrió rápidamente la rosa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Rugió, absolutamente furioso.

"Lo siento, solo estaba..."

"¡Podrías haberlo arruinado todo!" Gritó la Bestia, Dean una vez más intentó disculparse, pero la Bestia estaba demasiado furioso para ver alguna razón. "¡VETE! ¡SAL! "Rugió y cuando Dean sintió que una lágrima comenzaba a brotar en sus ojos, salió corriendo por la puerta y hacia la entrada del Castillo. Todos los sirvientes se apresuraron a detenerle.

"¿Adónde vas?" Preguntó Ellen, viéndose muy confundida y preocupada.

"¡Me voy de aquí!", Dijo Dean, corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué? ¡No, no puedes irte! ¡Por favor, no te vayas!" Gritó Gabriel.

"¡Garth, detenle!" Bobby gritó, el perchero se apresuró a detener a Dean, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya estaba bajando los escalones de la entrada.

"¡Baby, nos vamos a casa!", Le dijo Dean a su caballo, ella relinchó y trotó. Dean la montó y clavó sus talones en sus lados, gradualmente acelerando en un galope rápido. Dean ni siquiera miró ese horrible Castillo una vez, los sirvientes serían el único buen recuerdo que tendría del temido lugar. Por el momento, lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza era Sam y lo feliz que iba a estar de volver a verle.

Cuando Dean llegó al bosque, ni siquiera consideró los peligros que acechaban dentro. Simplemente apartó el aullido cercano de los lobos mientras aceleraba hacia el pueblo, todo iba bien hasta que Baby soltó un fuerte relincho, pateando sus patas traseras con todas sus fuerzas, los lobos se habían puesto al día. El cuerpo de Dean se lleno de terror, así es exactamente como Sam había terminado en esa torre. "¡Vamos, Baby, vamos!" Gritó Dean instando al caballo a ir más rápido. Dean miró por encima del hombro cada pocos segundos para ver qué tan cerca estaban los lobos, estaban a solo un pie de distancia de Baby.

Dean se aferró a la melena de Baby cuando pisó el hielo sobre un estanque, sin embargo, el hielo no soportaba a un caballo sano y su dueño. El hielo delgado se rompió como un vaso bajo su peso combinado y cayeron involuntariamente en agua que enfrió sus huesos. Dean se aferró a Baby por su vida mientras intentaba nadar a través del pequeño estanque, pero Dean podía sentir a la pobre criatura temblando por todas partes. Después de lo que parecieron siglos, los cascos delanteros de Baby llegaron a tierra y pudo salir del agua. Sin embargo, los lobos no se quedaron atrás y uno incluso pudo ponerse delante de ellos y bloquear su camino. Baby retrocedió asustada y Dean no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo. Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo y se puso de pie. Tomó un gran palo del suelo y comenzó a golpearlo contra los lobos que atacaban a Baby, nadie hería al caballo de Dean y se salía con la suya.

"¡Fuera de ella, terribles bestias!" Gritó, golpeando a uno directamente en la cabeza. Pero cuando Dean podía hacer retroceder a uno, otro ganó fuerza y comenzó a dirigirse hacia Dean. Dean se preparó para enfrentar su espantosa desaparición, pero justo cuando el lobo estaba a punto de saltar, nada menos que La Bestia se lanzó hacia él desde el lado tirándolo al suelo. Dean se acurrucó cerca de Baby cuando La Bestia luchó con uñas y dientes contra cinco lobos adultos, pero La Bestia era tan fuerte que fue capaz de dominar a cada lobo. La peor lesión que recibió fue una mordedura en el tobillo.

Pero un lobo había estado esperando al fondo y había ganado la energía suficiente para saltar sobre la espalda de La Bestia y hundir sus dientes profundamente en la parte donde se encontraban el ala y el hombro. La Bestia soltó un rugido de dolor antes de lanzar con fuerza al lobo al suelo. La Bestia gruñó ruidosamente a los lobos y se apresuraron a regresar al bosque aterrorizados. Después de que La Bestia estaba segura de que Dean estaba a salvo, soltó un suave gruñido antes de caer al suelo.

Dean se preparó para montar a Baby, pero no podía dejar que el hombre que acababa de salvar su vida muriera. Dean dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero para dársela a La Bestia. Dean se arrodilló y le cubrió, luego dijo en tono suave: "Vas a tener que ayudarme, vas a tener que levantarte". La Bestia miró a Dean con sorpresa, no había esperado que Dean regresara por él. Después de llevar a La Bestia a Baby, lentamente regresaron al Castillo.

........................................................................................................................

"¡GAHHH!" La Bestia gruñó de dolor cuando Dean trató de presionar una toalla tibia contra donde el lobo le había mordido el hombro.

"¡Si no te movieras, esto no dolería tanto!" Dean exclamó con frustración.

"¡Bueno, si no te hubieras escapado, esto nunca habría pasado!" La Bestia gruñó.

"Si no me hubieras gritado ¡No me hubiera ido!" Contestó Dean, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡No deberías haber estado en el ala oeste!"

"¡Debes aprender a controlar tu temperamento!" Espetó Dean. Esta vez, La Bestia no hizo nada más que soltar un gran resoplido y rodar los ojos. "Bien, solo trata de descansar un poco, ¿vale?" Dijo Dean, luego se levantó del lado de la cama para acercarse a los sirvientes. "No entiendo, ¿por qué la maldición también os afectó?", Preguntó.

"Cuando era pequeño, Cas- quiero decir el padre del Maestro nunca estuvo cerca y su madre murió cuando era pequeño. Nunca aprendió lo que significaba ser una buena persona, aunque podríamos haberle enseñado. Ayudamos a construir su pobre carácter ", explicó Ellen. Dean frunció el ceño.

"Estáis bajo un hechizo, debe haber una manera de revertirlo".

La cara de Bobby se volvió larga, "Hay una manera, pero no es para que te preocupes. ¿Por qué no te acuestas ahora? Has pasado una noche muy larga ", dijo. Dean salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Charlie estaba tarareando para sí misma cuando llegó allí. "¡Oh! Tengo el pijama perfecto para ti, ¡solo espera!" Buscó en sus cajones y sacó un pantalón de pijama verde bosque sedoso y una camisa de pijama con botones. Se cambió y cuando estaba vestido para ir a la cama fue a mirar por la ventana.

"Debes estar extrañando a tu hermano. Confía en mí, sé cómo se siente eso. Mi primer y único amor, Dorothy, se convirtió en una jarra en la cocina. Está encerrada en un armario viejo y polvoriento en algún lugar y no la he visto en años. Me mata todos los días, pero prometo que el dolor se hace más fácil. También será así para ti y quién sabe, incluso podrías comenzar a disfrutar estar aquí", dijo Charlie.

" Gracias, Charlie ", dijo Dean. Luego se metió en la cama y la luz se oscureció. Dean se quedó dormido con pensamientos de su hermano en su mente.


	6. La biblioteca.

"Es un poco gracioso", dijo Dean mientras escurría la toalla en un cubo.

"¿Qué es gracioso?" Preguntó la Bestia.

"El hecho de que seas capaz de enfrentarte a una manada de lobos, pero actúas como si fuera una agonía lavarte la herida", respondió Dean, presionando la tela contra el hombro de La Bestia.

"Bueno, asumo que cuando luchas tienes más adrenalina de lo habitual, además de que estás poniendo la tela en un corte abierto", dijo.

Dean asintió, "Supongo que tienes razón", estuvo de acuerdo.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Dean rompió el silencio, "Cuando estuve en el ala oeste había una pintura de un adolescente. ¿Quién es?" Preguntó.

"Ese", respondió La Bestia, "era yo cuando era un niño. Antes de que la bruja me hechizara ".

Dean no pudo evitar pensar que la Bestia era muy atractiva como humano. "¿Tuviste una novia antes de tu transformación?", Preguntó Dean.

"Ah, no. Nunca he preferido exactamente la compañía de mujeres. Lo siento, demasiada información ", dijo La Bestia.

"No, conozco a un hombre como tú en el pueblo. Excepto que es un imbécil engreído ", dijo Dean.

"¿No crees que soy un imbécil?" Preguntó la Bestia.

"Un poco, pero estás mejorando", respondió Dean, haciendo que la Bestia sonriera alegremente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo es tu pueblo? No he visto un mercado en años", preguntó La Bestia en voz alta. 

"Por una parte, es pequeño", dijo Dean, "es aburrido, sucio y a nadie le gusto. El único amigo que tenía fuera de mi casa que podía soportarme era el bibliotecario. Esa biblioteca fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo ".

La Bestia frunció el ceño, "Bien, tu pueblo no parece divertido", comentó.

"Sí, no creo que te guste", dijo Dean. La conversación volvió a desaparecer, Dean se encontró jugando con el pelaje de La Bestia y luego con sus plumas. Inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar las alas de La Bestia. La Bestia se sintió un poco desconcertada por esto, tosió incómodamente con la esperanza de que Dean obtuviera la pista.

Dean lo hizo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojó fuertemente y retiró la mano. "Lo siento, no sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo eso", se disculpó.

"Está bien, es solo que nadie realmente me ha tocado así en años", explicó La Bestia.

"¡Míradles! ¡Se están llevando bien!" Gabriel susurró a sus compañeros sirvientes.

"Lo sé, ¡no puedo creer que esto realmente esté pasando!", Dijo Bobby, tratando de estar lo más tranquilo posible.

"¡Le tocó las alas! ¡Dean tiene que serlo, tiene que ser el único! "Ellen susurró emocionada.

"¡Bobby amigo, esto podría ser el principio del fin!" Dijo Gabriel y los sirvientes vieron a los dos hablar y por primera vez vieron un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

........................................................................................................................

Para cuando la Bestia se curó, él y Dean se habían conocido bastante bien. Dean había descubierto que La Bestia tenía una afinidad con las abejas y Dean la encontraba extrañamente adorable. Un día, cuando La Bestia estaba levantada y caminando normalmente otra vez, se acercó a Dean en su habitación. "Hola, Dean. Um, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Sígueme ", declaró la Bestia ansiosamente. Dean sintió que su cara se ponía roja, a pesar de que estaba preso, La Bestia ahora le estaba tratando más como un invitado.

"Hmm, misterioso", dijo Dean juguetonamente, luego se levantó para seguir a La Bestia a donde le llevara.

Mientras Dean caminaba por el castillo, no pudo evitar notar que todo parecía más liviano y feliz desde el accidente con los lobos. Dean tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que era porque La Bestia había abierto las cortinas, dejando que la luz inundara el castillo. Dean se preguntó si lo había hecho específicamente por él, pero olvidó la idea cuando se acercaron a un gran juego de puertas dobles. "Aquí, quiero que cierres los ojos", dijo La Bestia y Dean obedeció. Confiaba en La Bestia.

La Bestia agitó su pata frente a la cara de Dean un par de veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos estuvieran realmente cerrados, luego abrió las puertas y llevó a Dean dentro. Una vez que estuvieron en el centro de la sala iluminada por la luz del sol, La Bestia soltó las manos de Dean y dijo: "Ahora puedes abrir los ojos". Los ojos de Dean se abrieron y una vez que miró a su alrededor, jadeó de alegría, era una biblioteca con miles y miles de libros que se alineaban en los estantes de abajo y arriba.

"¡Nunca he visto tantos libros en mi vida!", Exclamó Dean, girando en círculo para mirar cada rincón de la habitación.

"El otro día mencionaste como tu biblioteca en casa te mantuvo cuerdo, así que pensé que podría gustarte esto", explicó la Bestia humildemente.

"¿Gustar? ¡Me encanta! ¡Esta es la cosa más amable que alguien ha hecho por mí! ", Exclamó Dean, mirando a La Bestia con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. La Bestia sonrió, le encantaba ver a Dean tan feliz, le daba una sensación que no había sentido desde que era humano.

"Si te gusta tanto, es tuya", dijo La Bestia. Dean se tapó la boca con las manos en regocijo.

"Oh, Dios mío ¿de verdad? ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!"

"En realidad, no es nada", dijo La Bestia, el orgullo hinchándose en su pecho. "Creo que debería dejarte solo para dejar que todo se hunda en tu cerebro", agregó y se volvió para irse.

"¡No!" Exclamó Dean, agarrando a La Bestia para evitar que se fuera. "Quiero decir, has leído todo esto. Podrías darme algunos consejos sobre por dónde empezar ", Fue el turno de La Bestia de iluminarse con alegría.

"Bueno, no los he leído todos. Algunos de ellos están en enoquiano ".

Dean se rió," ¿Estás haciendo bromas ahora? "

La Bestia se encogió de hombros, "Quizá". Dean se mordió el labio inferior, mientras miraba hacia arriba a los ojos azul océano de La Bestia, podía ver la humanidad en ellos y podría haber jurado que sintió algo allí que no estaba allí antes. La Bestia tomó la mano de Dean de nuevo y le llevó a un estante en el lado derecho de la habitación, "Para empezar, aquí tenemos una gran cantidad de Shakespeare. Personalmente, Shakespeare me parece aburrido, pero es posible que tengas tus propias opiniones y aquí ... "

........................................................................................................................

Sam había perdido el rastro de los días que había estado atado al árbol, estaba deshidratado, hambriento y la única vida que había presenciado eran las ardillas. Sam había aceptado prácticamente el hecho de que estos serían sus últimos momentos y estaba listo para enfrentar a la muerte con la mayor valentía y dignidad posible. Cuando Sam estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco, vio una silueta de una mujer corriendo hacia él. Cuando se acercó, Sam la reconoció como Jody, una de las mujeres más pobres de toda la aldea. "¡Jody! ¡Ayuda! "Gritó Sam.

Ella se acercó y le desató a toda prisa. "¿Sam Winchester? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo atado a un árbol? ", Preguntó ella.

"Te lo explicaré todo más tarde, solo por favor, sácame de aquí", suplicó Sam, Jody asintió y ayudó a Sam a levantarse. Le llevó a un pequeño bosque de árboles y arbustos, donde estaba situada una choza formada naturalmente en un árbol.

"No puedo pagar una casa en Lawrence, así que tengo una aquí. No es lujosa, pero es mejor que nada ", dijo Jody.

"Gracias Jody, realmente pensé que iba a morir en ese árbol. Me salvaste la vida, ¿cómo puedo pagarte? ", Preguntó Sam.

"Para empezar, puedes comenzar por contarme exactamente lo que pasó", dijo Jody, se sentó y escuchó la historia de Sam mientras él comía la sopa que le había dado.


	7. Algo allí.

Mientras caminaban en silencio por un pequeño puente junto a un estanque congelado, (en realidad en los terrenos del Castillo esta vez) La Bestia no pudo evitar mirar con adoración a Dean que estaba tan metido en el libro que estaba leyendo que parecía haber olvidado el resto del mundo. El corazón de la Bestia se sentía más cálido cada vez que Dean hacía esto, lo encontraba tan irresistible. "Eres hermoso", murmuró, sin realmente esperar que saliera de su boca.

Dean debe haber estado prestando un poco de atención porque miró a La Bestia con una ceja levantada. "¿Que ha sido eso?"

"Oh-uh, nada-nada, el estanque se ve hermoso", tartamudeó la Bestia.

Dean miró el estanque y estuvo de acuerdo, "Sí, es muy hermoso, ¿no?" La Bestia asintió y suspiró de alivio capaz de salirse con la suya sin problemas. Sin embargo, la Bestia miró el estanque y por primera vez notó lo hermoso que era en realidad.

"Es como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez", agregó La Bestia.

"¿Quieres ir a alimentar algunas aves?", Preguntó Dean, mirando a un Cardenal norteño que acababa de volar.

"Claro", dijo La Bestia, así que fueron al patio para ver qué podían hacer.

Dean corrió dentro para tomar algunas semillas de la cocina y después de eso fue a reunirse con La Bestia fuera, quien estaba enfocado en un grupo de pájaros cerca. Dean se acercó y movió sus manos para que las aves se enteraran de las semillas y aterrizaran sobre su mano. Después de aproximadamente un minuto, Dean pudo conseguir que una o dos aves comieran de su mano. Pero cuando miró a La Bestia, vio que estaba teniendo problemas para que los pájaros se acercaran a él y mucho más que comieran de él.

Dean se rió para sí mismo, luego extendió la mano para moldear sus patas de una manera más accesible, un pequeño pájaro eventualmente tomó algunos picotazos de la mano de La Bestia y la cara de la Bestia brilló de felicidad y cuando Dean vio su amplia sonrisa, de nuevo sintió algo allí que antes no estaba. Por supuesto que era explicable, había algo dulce y casi amable. La Bestia era mezquina, burda y sin refinar. Pero luego se volvió dulce y tan inseguro. Dean no estaba seguro de por qué no lo había visto antes.

Dean volvió a mirar a La Bestia y soltó una carcajada al verle cubierto de pájaros. Dean recogió rápidamente una bola de nieve y se la arrojó a La Bestia lo más fuerte que pudo, lo que provocó que las aves tomaran vuelo y La Bestia le fulminara con la mirada a Dean, pero la mirada se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona cuando La Bestia recogió una enorme bola de nieve y la lanzó directamente a la cara de Dean, lo que le hizo caer de nuevo al suelo y comenzó a carcajearse salvajemente.

Fue entonces cuando Bobby salió, se aclaró la garganta y anunció: "El almuerzo está servido".

Dean se levantó y tocó ligeramente el brazo de La Bestia antes de entrar para limpiarse, los ojos de La Bestia brillaron cuando le habló a Bobby: "Me ha mirado de esa manera, me ha parecido ver algo allí. Y cuando nos tocamos no se estremeció ante mi pata. No puede ser, solo lo ignoraré, pero nunca me ha mirado de esa manera antes "

Bobby se encogió de hombros y dijo:" Tal vez haya algo, pero ve a la mesa antes de que tu comida se enfríe ".

En la habitación de Dean, él estaba hablando de sus sentimientos a Charlie: "Es nuevo y un poco alarmante. ¿Quién hubiera pensado alguna vez que esto podría pasar? Es cierto que no es un Príncipe Azul, ¡pero hay algo en él que simplemente no vi antes!" Mientras los sirvientes esperaban a escoltar a Dean, no pudieron evitar escuchar la conversación.

"Bueno, ¿quién lo habría pensado?" Gabriel susurró a los otros objetos.

"Bueno, ¿quién lo habría sabido?" Ellen respondió.

"¿Quién en verdad?" Bobby intervino mientras se tambaleaba hacia ellos.

"¿Quién creería que se juntarían solos?" Dijo Gabriel.

"Es tan peculiar, esperaremos y veremos durante unos días más, puede que haya algo allí que no estaba allí antes", dijo Ellen, con los ojos brillantes por primera vez en el Castillo.

"Aquí hay un pensamiento", dijo Bobby, "puede haber algo allí que no estaba allí antes", Gabriel le asintió con entusiasmo, con el metal brillando más de lo normal, "puede haber algo que no estaba allí antes", dijo convenido.

"¿Qué mamá? ¿Qué es? ", Preguntó Jo, confundida en cuanto a lo que todos los adultos estaban hablando.

"Oh Jo, te lo diré cuando seas mayor", dijo Ellen cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a Dean.

"¿Listo para ir? ¡El almuerzo es sopa de tomate!" Gabriel dijo, Dean asintió y caminó con los criados balbuceando sobre el nuevo libro que había comenzado.

Llegaron al comedor y La Bestia ya estaba esperando al otro lado de la mesa.

"Fue agradable de tu parte esperarme", elogió Dean, sentándose en su propio extremo.

"¿Por qué iba a comer sin ti? Eso es grosero ", respondió La Bestia y la sopa de tomate se puso delante de ellos. "Entonces, ¿cómo es Sam? No llegue a conocerle como te conozco a ti", cuestionó La Bestia.

"Sam es prácticamente la única persona que me importaba, haría cualquier cosa para protegerle", dijo Dean, "es amable, inteligente y tiene un gran corazón".

"¿Te preocupas tanto por él que estás dispuesto a quedar atrapado aquí?", Preguntó La Bestia.

"Sí, y ya no es tan malo aquí. De hecho, tal vez prefiera este lugar más que Lawrence ", dijo Dean, luego sumergió la cuchara en la sopa y se la puso en la boca. "Mmm, ¡esto es bueno!" Dean gimió después de tragar. La Bestia decidió que quería intentarlo, así que enterró la cara en el recipiente y comenzó a comer como un animal.

Dean le miró con horror, fue espantoso, pero al mismo tiempo atractivo. A La Bestia se le esparció la sopa roja por todo el pelaje, Dean no pudo evitar reírse por el desastre que había hecho. Dean tomó su tazón y se acercó a sentarse junto a La Bestia, "aquí", dijo, todavía riendo, "prueba así", se llevó el tazón a la cara y comenzó a beberlo, después de limpiarle la cara. La Bestia hizo lo mismo. Se animó cuando se dio cuenta de que finalmente podía comer sin verse como un cavernícola completo. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con el resto de tu familia, tu padre, tu madre?", Preguntó La Bestia, dejando el bol.

La sonrisa de Dean se desvaneció y dijo: "Antes de venir aquí, me enteré de que mi padre fue asesinado por un hombre llamado Azazel. Y mi madre, apenas la recuerdo. Todo lo que puedo recordar es que era rubia, hermosa y que murió en un incendio cuando tenía cuatro años ".

La Bestia sintió la tristeza que Dean sentía: "Yo también sé lo que es perder a un padre. Nunca conocí a mi madre, pero un año antes de que me convirtieran, mi padre fue asesinado en La Guerra. Ya era una mala persona antes de eso, pero su muerte realmente me envió al límite. "

Hubo un silencio solemne, hasta que Dean dijo:" Lo siento. Debe haber sido muy solitario "

"Lo fue", dijo La Bestia, "pero tengo a mis sirvientes y ahora te tengo a ti, lo cual es más de lo que jamás podría haber pedido". Dean estaba extremadamente halagado, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y miró tímidamente su sopa.

La levantó y tomó un sorbo antes de cambiar de tema. "¿Qué hay de tus alas?" Preguntó Dean.

La Bestia se encogió de hombros, "¿Qué pasa con ellas?"

"Sigues hablando sobre cómo estás atrapado, pero ¿no podrías simplemente volar a todas partes?", Reflexionó Dean.

"Estas alas no son más que una maldición. Cuando la Bruja lanzó el hechizo, se aseguró de que mis alas fueran inútiles al romperlas en el proceso de creación. Son solo otro recordatorio de que estoy atrapado aquí para siempre, sin lugar a donde ir ".

"Eso es horrible. Lo siento mucho ", se compadeció Dean.

"Esta bien. Hay cosas peores que podrían haber pasado ", dijo La Bestia. "De todos modos, ¿te está gustando la biblioteca?" La cara de Dean se iluminó y asintió, luego dio una larga charla sobre su plan para leer todos los libros allí, incluidos los del idioma enoquiano.


	8. La Bella y La Bestia.

Una noche, unos días después de haber dejado para morir al chico Winchester, Michael y Zachariah entraron en el bar diciéndose el uno al otro sobre cómo Michael finalmente podría cortejar a Dean. "¡Será tan fácil, mi primo! ¡Correrá a mis brazos sin pensarlo! Pero es un poco extraño, no ha ido al pueblo en días ", se rió Michael.

"Estoy seguro de que acaba de superar la desafortunada desaparición de su padre. De todos modos, saludemos a la gente, ¡vamos! ", Razonó Zachariah, pero cuando miraron alrededor del bar, todos les miraron como si hubieran pateado a un cachorro. Luego golpeó a Michael, Sam Winchester estaba sentado en una mesa en la esquina con un aspecto tan sano y vivo como siempre.

"¡Oh, Sam! Te hemos estado buscando durante días ¿Cómo estás vivo?" , Mintió Michael, sabiendo muy bien que nadie se lo estaba tragando.

"¿Es verdad Michael? ¿Dejaste a Sam para que muriera en el bosque?" , Preguntó el bibliotecario enfadado.

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no, nunca lo haría!" Michael se quedó sin aliento, fingiendo estar horrorizado por las acusaciones.

"¡Tampoco tienes pruebas!", Defendió Zachariah, sonriendo como si hubiera dicho la cosa más inteligente de todas.

"En realidad, lo hago. Jody fue quien me rescató, ella lo sabe todo ", reveló Sam, señalando a la mujer.

"Es verdad. Encontré al chico atado a un árbol dejado a los lobos ", dijo Jody.

Michael resopló: "¿Creeréis la palabra de una mujer sucia como esa sobre mí? ¿Vuestro capitán más confiable? Este chico está de duelo, está teniendo ilusiones, ¡solo hay un lugar donde estaremos a salvo de sus locas mentiras!", Dijo.

Y así, cada persona del pueblo se volvió contra Sam, mirándole con enfado. "¡Metedle en el manicomio!" Ordenó Michael y todos se abalanzaron hacia Sam al mismo tiempo.

........................................................................................................................

"¡Esta fue una idea estúpida!", Dijo La Bestia desde detrás de la cortina de baño.

"¡No, no mi amigo, esto es maravilloso! ¡Es cuando puedes decirle a Dean cómo te sientes! ", Exclamó Gabriel.

"Cuando dije que debíamos bailar, ¡no esperaba que dijera que sí!"

Se levantó de la bañera y se sacudió secándose violentamente. Gabriel se había empapado, se secó rápidamente y encendió sus velas. "¡Esto es una cosa buena! Será mágico, Crowley tocará la música, Ellen cantará, proporcionaré la romántica luz de las velas para ... establecer el ambiente y Bobby puede dar la hora ", explicó Gabriel y el reloj resopló en la esquina.

"Por mucho que odie decirlo, estoy de acuerdo con Gabriel en esto. A la rosa solo le quedan cuatro pétalos, ¡ahora o nunca!", Dijo Bobby.

"Pero primero tenemos que hacer algo con tu atuendo y pelo. Slater, trae ese traje azul marino, Garth, ayúdame con su pelo, Gabriel, ¡danos una buena iluminación!" Bobby ordenó y el equipo se puso a trabajar en la nueva apariencia de La Bestia.

Pero una vez que terminaron, La Bestia se parecía a una muñeca de cerámica. Gabriel sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación: "¡Hazte a un lado viejo, puedo arreglar esto!" Gabriel se puso y lo hizo. Al final, Gabriel había transformado la melena de La Bestia en una melena perfectamente peinada y se había deshecho de todo el maquillaje burdo. "¡Simple, pero encantador! ¡Dean se derretirá al verte! Me pregunto cómo le va."

......................................................................................................

Dean se veía tan guapo esa noche, Charlie le había vestido con un hermoso traje dorado y negro. "¡Oh, te ves tan hermoso querido!" Charlie chilló, sonriendo lo mejor que podía un vestidor.

"¡Todo es perfecto! Lo único de lo que me preocuparía es por los pies de La Bestia, no ha bailado una canción lenta desde hace tiempo y podría pisarte un poco los dedos de los pies ", advirtió Ellen.

Dean se rió entre dientes y dijo:" Está bien. Cuando le enseñé a bailar a Sammy, hizo exactamente lo mismo ".

Ellen sonrió y preguntó "¿Estás listo?" Dean asintió, sintió una sensación en su estómago que nunca antes había sentido, mariposas.

Dean y Ellen fueron al salón de baile en silencio, no era necesario decir palabras, si hablara, probablemente Dean vomitaría. La Bestia estaba exactamente en la misma posición, su mente estaba compitiendo con escenarios sobre cómo todo podía salir mal. Pero cuando se paró frente a Dean en la parte superior de la escalera, todas las dudas en su mente desaparecieron. Sentía un ardor en su corazón que nunca antes había sentido en su vida, nadie podría hacerle sentir como Dean. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron, ambos con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro y al menos por La Bestia, amor.

Finalmente, Dean tomó la pata de La Bestia y le llevó al suave suelo de mármol, todas sus preocupaciones también se habían ido. Ellen y Jo observaban desde su carrito, Bobby y Gabriel observaban desde una pequeña mesa junto a las escaleras y Garth estaba junto a Crowley, que había empezado a tocar una canción dulce y lenta. Cuando Dean y La Bestia comenzaron a balancearse ligeramente, Ellen comenzó a cantar con el piano.

"Cuento tan viejo como el tiempo, cierto como puede ser. Apenas amigos, entonces alguien se rinde, inesperadamente. Solo un pequeño cambio, pequeño por decir lo menos. Ambos un poco asustados, ninguno preparado, la bella y la bestia ". Ellen se detuvo un poco para respirar y dejó que suene la melodía, luego se unió de nuevo." ¡Nunca es lo mismo! ¡Nunca una sorpresa! ¡Nunca antes y siempre justo cuando salga el sol! ¡Nunca igual, nunca una sorpresa, nunca antes y siempre justo cuando salga el sol! "

"Cuento tan viejo como el tiempo, sintonizado tan viejo como la canción. ¡Agridulce y extraño, descubriendo que puedes cambiar, aprendiendo que te equivocaste! ¡Cierto como el sol, que se levanta en el oriente! Cuento tan antiguo como el tiempo, canción tan antigua como la rima, la bella y la bestia. ¡Un cuento tan viejo como el tiempo, una canción tan antigua como la rima, la bella y la bestia!" Ellen terminó con una larga nota y los dos hombres terminaron de bailar. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, verdes y azules reuniéndose en armonía. Salieron al balcón sintiéndose en la cima del mundo, cada uno con una sonrisa tímida en sus caras.

"Hombre, no había bailado en mucho tiempo, había olvidado cómo era", La Bestia respira.

"Sí, no eres malo. Solo me pisaste dos veces los pies", dijo Dean bromeando. La Bestia se rió entre dientes y no pudo evitar notar lo increíblemente fantástico que Dean se veía a la luz de la luna.

"Dean ..." comenzó La Bestia, "¿crees que hay alguna manera de que puedas ser feliz aquí?"

Dean suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "Seguramente. Pero no estoy seguro si alguien puede ser feliz si no son libres. También me gustaría ver a mi hermano de nuevo, le extraño mucho "

La cara de La Bestia se iluminó, "Sígueme"

Abandonaron el salón de baile y se dirigieron hacia el ala oeste. "¿Me dejas entrar aquí?" Preguntó Dean, sorprendido.

"Sí, tengo un modo de que veas a tu hermano", le dijo La Bestia, abriendo el Ala Oeste. Todavía se veía tan polvorienta y rota como cuando Dean la había visto por primera vez. La única cosa que Dean notó que era diferente esta vez, fue que en el marco de la Pintura, el nombre de Castiel estaba esbozado en el bronce.

"¿Quién es Castiel?" Preguntó Dean. 

La Bestia se volvió y miró la pintura con tristeza, "Ese era mi nombre, antes de que me convirtiera en una Bestia".

"Bueno, es hermoso, el nombre", dijo Dean, "al igual que el chico del cuadro", La Bestia no sabía cómo tomar el cumplido, no sabía cómo responder. Así que cambia el tema en su lugar. Agarró un pequeño espejo dorado junto a la Rosa y se lo dio a Dean. "Dile al Espejo a quién deseas ver y aparecerá", explicó La Bestia.

"Muéstrame a Sam", le ordenó Dean al Espejo y se arremolinó para mostrar a su hermano pequeño siendo forzado en la parte trasera de un carruaje por Michael y Zachariah. "¿Sammy? ¡Algo esta mal! ¡Mi hermano está en problemas! "Dean le dijo a La Bestia. 

La Bestia echó una última y larga mirada a Dean y dijo: "Te ves muy hermoso esta noche, Dean. Solo quiero decírtelo antes de liberarte "

Dean se detuvo en seco, "¿Qué?"

"Eres libre, Dean. Ve a salvar a tu hermano ", repitió La Bestia.

"¡Gracias Castiel! ¡Gracias! Aquí está tu ..." Dean intentó devolverle el Espejo, pero La Bestia lo rechazó.

"No Dean, quédatelo. Así tienes una manera de recordarme ", Dean se lanzó sobre La Bestia, abrazándole con fuerza, antes de despedirse y salir corriendo del Castillo para ir a buscar a Baby. La Bestia miró desesperada mientras su única oportunidad al amor y una vida normal se iba en busca de su hermano.


	9. El ataque.

Poco después de que Dean dejara el ala oeste, Bobby y Gabriel entraron caminando con grandes sonrisas en sus caras, "¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó Bobby.

"Le dejé ir," Bobby dejó caer la mandíbula.

"¿Le dejaste ir? ¿Pero por qué?" Preguntó Bobby.

"Porque le ama", dijo Gabriel por La Bestia.

"¿Entonces por qué no se rompe el hechizo?" Jo intervino cuando Ellen entró con Garth justo detrás de ella.

"Porque Dean no le ama de vuelta, querida", Ellen gruñó. Ahora todos estaban deprimidos.

"Lo siento chicos", se disculpó La Bestia, "solo necesito estar solo por un momento".

Los sirvientes se fueron en silencio y La Bestia se dirigió a la torre más cercana y comenzó a subir los escalones, esperando poder ver a Dean por última vez antes de que se fuera para siempre. "Fui yo quien lo tenía todo", se dijo La Bestia, "Fui el amo de mi destino, nunca necesité a nadie en mi vida, aprendí la verdad demasiado tarde". Estaba en una ventana, hablando solo y viendo a Dean alejarse sobre Baby, así sería por el resto de su vida, sentado solo con la esperanza de que Dean regresara.

"Nunca sacudiré el dolor, cierro los ojos, ¡pero todavía está allí! ¡Le dejé entrar en mi corazón melancólico! ¡Es más de lo que puedo soportar!" Como no se podía ver a Dean desde la ventana donde estaba La Bestia, subió más alto para poder ver a Dean el mayor tiempo posible. "¡Ahora sé que nunca me dejará! Incluso mientras se va, todavía me atormentará, me calmará, me herirá, me moverá, pase lo que pase!" Dean se desvaneció más y La Bestia fue más alto. "Perdiéndome en mi torre solitaria, esperando junto a una puerta abierta, me engatusaré de que entrará y estará conmigo, ¡para siempre!"

La Bestia ahora estaba en lo alto de la torre, Dean era solo un simple punto dorado desde allí. "¡Me opongo a las pruebas del amor! ¡Maldigo el desvanecimiento de la luz! ¡Aunque está tan lejos de mi alcance, nunca se pierde de vista! Ahora sé que nunca me abandonará, ¡incluso cuando se desvanezca de la vista! ¡Todavía me inspira, es parte de todo lo que hago! Estaré perdido en mi torre solitaria, esperando junto a una puerta abierta. Me engañaré a mí mismo y, a medida que comienzan las largas y largas noches, pensaré en todo lo que pudo haber sido. ¡Esperando aquí por siempre! " La Bestia exclamó, justo cuando Dean estaba demasiado lejos para ser visto.

........................................................................................................................

"¡No, por favor! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad, por favor no hagáis esto!" Sam gritó cuando le empujaron despiadadamente a la parte trasera del carruaje que le llevaría a un asilo.

"Tu familia ha plagado nuestro pueblo durante demasiado tiempo, Winchester. Difundiendo tonterías sobre una Bestia, ¡tus locos cuentos asustarán a nuestros niños hasta la muerte!" Zachariah reclamó, cerrando de golpe la puerta trasera y cerrándola.

"¡Este chico no necesita un asilo, necesita un hospital!" Rufus le dijo a Michael, pero no tenía nada de eso.

"¡Silencio, tonto! ¡Sam me ha estado bloqueando de Dean desde hace años, es hora de que le lancen a algún lugar donde Dean nunca pueda volver a encontrarle!"

"¡Dean nunca te amará! ¡Nunca!" Sam gritó, golpeando sus puños contra las paredes acolchadas.

"¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, chico! ¡Llévatelo!" Michael bramó.

"¡No!" Jessica gritó desde algún lugar de la multitud, pero justo cuando el carruaje comenzó a avanzar, Dean lo bloqueó para que no avanzara más.

"¡Detén esto ahora mismo, Michael!" Espetó. Todo el pueblo se quedó sin aliento, allí estaba Dean, quien había estado desaparecido durante días y justo ahora aparecía en un traje dorado con un espejo.

"¡Dean! ¿Mi amor? ¿Dónde has estado?" Michael tartamudeó.

"¡Primero que nada, no soy tu amor! En segundo lugar, ¡todo lo que Sam te ha dicho es verdad! ¡Hay una Bestia y hay un Castillo!" Declaró Dean.

"Querido, ¡no me digas que crees las ridículas historias de tu hermano!" Michael declaró.

"¡Te digo que no son historias! ¡Aquí tengo una prueba!" Dean extendió el Espejo y ordenó "¡Muéstrame a la bestia!" El Espejo brilló, luego mostró una imagen de La Bestia en el cristal. Todo el pueblo gritó cuando lo vieron.

"¡Es horrible!" Zachariah declaró.

"¡No, no tengáis miedo! ¡Es duro por fuera, pero tenéis que ver lo que hay debajo, es amable, gentil y cariñoso!" Dean le rogó a todo el pueblo que escuchara.

Michael miró a Dean con disgusto "¡Parece que realmente te interesa este monstruo!" Estaba que echaba humo.

"¡Él no es el monstruo Michael, tú lo eres!" Dean siseó. Michael cerró el puño contra el carruaje y le ordenó a Zachariah que también metiera a Dean. Zachariah obedeció y obligó a Dean a subir a la parte trasera del carruaje, tirando del Espejo de la mano de Dean y entregándoselo a Michael.

Michael una vez más miró a La Bestia, con nada más que pura envidia por el hecho de que esa cosa se había ganado a Dean, pero él no lo había hecho. "La Bestia irá por nuestros hijos, los perseguirá por la noche, no estamos seguros hasta que su cabeza esté en mi pared, ¡matemos a la Bestia!" Michael se dirigió a la gente del pueblo, todos aplaudieron al unísono, dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que su valiente líder Michael les pidiera.

"¡No estamos a salvo hasta que esté muerta!" Un hombre exclamó.

"Vendrá a acecharnos por la noche", otro acordó. "¡Está aquí para sacrificar a nuestros hijos por su monstruoso apetito!"

"¡Causará estragos en nuestro pueblo si la dejamos vagar libremente!"

Michael, alentado por todo el apoyo, gritó: "¡Es hora de ponernos en acción, chicos! ¡Es hora de seguirme!" La multitud recogió antorchas y derribó un palo para convertirlo en un ariete. "Ahora, tomad vuestras antorchas, montad vuestros caballos, a través de vuestro coraje para el lugar horrible", Zachariah se acercó a Michael y le entregó una antorcha y las riendas de su caballo. "Contamos con que vuestros caballos os guíen, a través de la niebla a través del bosque donde veremos un castillo encantado, algo acecha allí que no ves todos los días".

Michael y el pueblo partieron al galope, ansiosos por incendiar el castillo en el bosque, dejando a Sam y Dean en la parte trasera del carruaje. "¡Dean! ¿Cómo demonios escapaste?" Sam preguntó, abrazando a su hermano con fuerza.

"La Bestia me dejó ir, te lo contaré todo más tarde, pero tenemos que salvarla. Tenemos que salvar a La Bestia, esto es culpa mía, Sam", dijo Dean.

Sam asintió. "Necesitaré algo afilado para abrir la cerradura", Dean le entregó la flor atada a su chaqueta que tenía una cosa puntiaguda que sobresalía del final. "¡Perfecto!"

Michael ya estaba en el bosque en ese punto, yendo lo más rápido posible al Castillo.

"Hay una Bestia, tiene colmillos afilados, patas enormes, garras asesinas para la alimentación. Mírala rugir, mírale la espuma, ¡pero no volveremos a casa hasta que esté muerta! ¡Materemos a la Bestia! ", Le dijo Michael a Zachariah.

Una mirada determinada en sus ojos. Zachariah rió y escuchó a la gente del pueblo hablando entre ellos.

"No nos gusta lo que no entendemos y este monstruo es misterioso"

"Traed vuestras armas, traed vuestros cuchillos, ocultad a vuestros hijos y vuestras esposas".

"Salvad el pueblo y nuestras vidas, ¡matemos a la Bestia!"

........................................................................................................................

"No puedo creer que realmente tuviéramos esperanzas. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si nunca hubiera venido en absoluto", se lamentó Bobby.

"¡Invasores! ¡Y tienen el Espejo! ¡Advertid al Maestro!" Gabriel ordenó y Bobby se apresuró a decirle a La Bestia.

"Si es una pelea lo que quieren, ¡estaremos listos para ellos! ¡Quién está conmigo!" Gabriel animó.

Todos los sirvientes aplaudieron en respuesta y todos corrieron a la entrada para prepararse para la batalla.

"Ellen, ve a preparar los utensilios de cocina, Garth, ¡ve a decirle a Charlie que salga y pelee!" Gabriel ordenó.

Nadie destruiría su hogar.

El pueblo había llegado a la puerta del castillo y Michael les dio a todos algunos recordatorios rápidos.

"¡Tomad todo el botín que queráis! ¡Pero recordad, La Bestia es mía!" Zachariah abrió la puerta y gritó:

"¡Levantad el ariete, aquí vamos cincuenta fuertes! Si cincuenta franceses pueden estar equivocados, ¡matemos a La Bestia!"

El ariete golpeaba las puertas del castillo, poco sabían las personas, sin embargo, que otro ejército estaba bloqueando la entrada.

Arriba en la torre, La Bestia se sentó en el mismo lugar donde estaba cuando Dean se había ido, demasiado deprimido para hacer algo por los invasores.

"¡Señor!" Bobby jadeó, ya que acababa de subir un gran tramo de escaleras.

"Déjame en paz", bramó La Bestia.

"¡Pero Maestro el Castillo está bajo ataque!" Bobby dijo, señalando lo obvio.

"Lo sé y no me importa. Solo déjales venir" La Bestia instruyó sin emoción. 

Bobby sabía que no cambiaría la mente del Maestro, así que se rindió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras para ayudar lo más que pudiera.

Cuando volvió a bajar, encontró a todos sus amigos apoyados contra la puerta, utilizando todo su peso para bloquear a la gente.

"¡Esto no está funcionando!" Gabriel gruñó mientras empujaba contra la puerta. "¡Esperad! ¡Tengo una idea!" Anunció.

........................................................................................................................

De vuelta en el pueblo, Sam había logrado abrir la cerradura y escabullirse junto con Dean sin que el conductor se diera cuenta. Cuando el conductor se había dado cuenta, Dean ya estaba en Baby y galopaba de regreso al Castillo para salvar a La Bestia. Sam se apoyó contra el carruaje con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

"No se puede mantener a un Winchester bajo llave, es imposible", le dijo al conductor, quien todavía estaba tratando de explicar lo que había pasado. "¿Tienes hermanos?"

........................................................................................................................

¡CRACK! La puerta finalmente se había rendido al ariete y la gente del pueblo se derrumbó cuando la puerta se abrió.

Estaba oscuro y aparentemente vacío en el castillo. Lo único que vale la pena notar es el encantador reloj en una mesa cercana.

"¡Tomad lo que queráis, chicos! Me voy a matar a la Bestia". Michael anunció.

Luego subió las escaleras para ver qué podía encontrar.


	10. El final.

Zachariah miró a su alrededor y encontró un hermoso candelabro posado al lado del reloj. Lo encendió con su antorcha y lo sostuvo en alto para poder examinarlo. "¡Tú debes ser el candelero que habla! Bueno, no eres muy emocionante, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué es esto? ¿Tu gordo y feo amigo el reloj? "

Bobby abrió los ojos y se burló de Zachariah," ¿Gordo y feo? ¡No eres quién para hablar idiota! "Bobby se burló, Zachariah gritó y fue a golpear a Bobby con Gabriel, pero movió su brazo para quemar a Zachariah en la mano. Zachariah aulló de dolor y Gabriel chocó contra el suelo.

"¡ATACAD!", Gritó Ellen desde el otro lado de la habitación y todos los objetos cobraron vida, la gente del pueblo no se echó atrás, cargaron con sus armas y sus cuchillos y los sirvientes defendían el castillo con todo lo que tenían. Slater hizo tropezar a la gente, Jo lanzó platos a las caras, Garth golpeó a la gente con sus ganchos y Ellen sirvió té hirviendo sobre toda la gente.

Crowley había derribado a un hombre cuando Zachariah y otro tipo le atacaron con sus antorchas listas para quemar el piano, Crowley se puso de pie sobre sus clavijas traseras y dijo "Hola, chicos". Antes de desplomarse encima de los dos idiotas.

"¡Buen trabajo, Crowley!" Bobby animó desde la parte superior de las escaleras.

"¡Lo hice! ¡Finalmente estoy aquí! "Charlie anunció mientras arrastraba su cuerpo pesado a la barandilla junto a Bobby.

"¡¿Qué te ha costado tanto tiempo ?!" Preguntó.

"Oye, no soy tan fácil de mover como el resto de vosotros, ¡oh, espera, vienen algunos hombres!" Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a tres hombres viejos y barbudos con horcas. "Parece que vosotros tres necesitáis un cambio de imagen!" Ella se regocijó, luego escupió todo tipo de telas y cintas por todas partes. Cada uno de los hombres parecía una mujer vestida. "¡No todos se ven fabulosos!", Bromeó Charlie, mientras gritaban ante su nueva apariencia y huían del Castillo en humillación.

"¿Listos chicos?" Gabriel gritó sobre los fuertes ruidos y gente gritando. Gabriel prendió fuego a una larga hilera de madera de la chimenea.

Una vez que la gente de la multitud vio estallar las llamas, se empujaron unos a otros para escapar. Después de que el último hombre huyó por la puerta, los sirvientes aplaudieron y celebraron, olvidando por completo el hecho de que quedaba un enemigo en el castillo. Michael había buscado por todas partes, en la biblioteca, en la cocina y en ambas alas, antes de encontrar finalmente la torre sobre la que se posaba La Bestia. "Hola, bestia. Soy Michael, me envió Dean."

La Bestia no dijo nada en respuesta, no tenía sentido luchar. "¿Honestamente creíste que un hombre como Dean alguna vez te amaría? ¿A un monstruo horrible cuándo podría tener a alguien tan guapo como yo?"

"Dean me habló de ti. Te llamó imbécil engreído ", respondió la Bestia.

"¡Cómo te atreves!", Gruñó Michael, cargando su arma y apretando el gatillo. Una bala se abrió camino en el ala de La Bestia, rugió de dolor y saltó al techo de la torre más cercana. Michael lanzó una carcajada maliciosa y se preparó para lanzar una flecha hacia La Bestia. Cuando fue a alcanzar una flecha, sintió que las veinte habían desaparecido. Escuchó cómo se partía la madera y se giró para ver a Dean de pie con un puñado de flechas rotas.

"¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!" Exclamó, tirando las flechas fuera de la torre.

"¿Cómo diablos llegaste?" Michael preguntó con furia, intentó dar un paso adelante para agarrar a Dean, pero la piedra debajo de él se derrumbó y cayó al balcón debajo de él. Había dejado caer la pistola, así que Dean la agarró y la arrojó a la distancia.

"¡CASTIEL!" Gritó, La Bestia escuchó la voz distintiva y se giró para mirar a Dean.

"¿Dean?" Susurró, al estar Michael atacándole desde el puente que conducía a su torre, decidió que se mantendría firme, tenía algo por lo que vivir.

El puente se derrumbó bajo los pies de Michael, pero desafortunadamente el hombre pudo salvarse justo a tiempo. Dean sabía que no podía quedarse en esa torre, por lo que corrió escaleras abajo y se dirigió al balcón del ala oeste, donde tenía una vista perfecta de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que La Bestia tenía a Michael alrededor del cuello y estaba a punto de dejarle morir.

"¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes caer! Haré cualquier cosa, por favor, no me mates Bestia ", suplicó Michael, rogando por su vida. La Bestia vio a Dean mirando desde el balcón y cuando miró esos ojos verdes, no tuvo la fuerza para matar a Michael.

En lugar de eso, le tiró al suelo y gritó: "¡Fuera!" Michael se puso de pie y se apresuróa irse, dejando a La Bestia el tiempo suficiente para saltar hacia Dean.

"¡No, está muy lejos!" Dean se preocupó, pero La Bestia no le escuchó y dio un salto. Aterrizó, apenas, pero lo hizo.

"¡Regresaste!" Dijo La Bestia, presionando su pata contra la mejilla de Dean.

"¡Por supuesto que volví!", Dijo Dean, acariciando el brazo de La Bestia. La reunión iba muy bien, hasta que el fuerte estallido de un disparo resonó en el aire y La Bestia miró a Dean antes de caer al suelo. "¡NO!" Gritó Dean, cayendo al suelo junto con La Bestia.

Michael no se había ido, solo había ido a buscar su arma y disparar a la Bestia por la espalda como un cobarde. Recargó su arma con una sonrisa malvada y disparó otra bala al hígado de La Bestia. Dio un paso adelante para acercarse, pero resbaló en un poco de hielo que estaba justo al borde. Y así, Michael se había ido. Dean no podía preocuparse, lo único en lo que estaba concentrado era en el hombre que respiraba pesadamente debajo de él.

"¡Oye! ¡Ni siquiera es tan malo! Estarás bien ", Dean se mintió a sí mismo, no por La Bestia, sino por su propia cordura.

"Me alegro de haberte visto por última vez", dijo la Bestia.

"¡Oye, no hables así! ¡Estarás bien! "Dean reiteró, las lágrimas rodaban por su cara.

"Yo ..." La Bestia no pudo terminar su oración, su cabeza rodó hacia atrás y sus alas se pusieron rígidas, dejando a Dean aferrado a su cuerpo sin vida.

"¡No, Cas! ¡Por favor, no me dejes!" Dean sollozó, presionando su cara contra la camisa de La Bestia. "Te necesito", gritó. Luego, cuando toda la esperanza parecía perdida y el último pétalo de la Rosa Encantada comenzó a caer, Dean pronunció las dos palabras para romper el hechizo. "Te amo", susurró, con voz ronca y temblorosa.

Dean estaba demasiado ocupado llorando, que no notó el hecho de que las patas de La Bestia comenzaban a transformarse en manos humanas y las patas traseras a pies. Dean se vio obligado a notarlo, sin embargo, porque el cuerpo de La Bestia fue retirado del suelo y comenzó a brillar como una estrella cuando fue convertido de La Bestia en un humano. Dean miró con asombro mientras caía al suelo, de espaldas a Dean. Tenía el mismo pelo que el chico en el cuadro y el mismo tono de piel. Pero Dean simplemente no podía creer que fuera él, hasta que se dio la vuelta y reveló sus ojos. Dean podría reconocer esos ojos azules eléctricos en una multitud de más de dos mil personas. "¿C-Castiel?" Tartamudeó.

"Hola, Dean", saludó Castiel, como si se encontraran de nuevo.

Sin otra palabra, Dean se lanzó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los suaves y rosados de Castiel, los fuegos artificiales explotaron en su pecho y el mundo dejó de dar vueltas, Dean estaba en casa aquí en los brazos de Castiel. Eventualmente, ambos se alejaron y se quedaron allí en los brazos del otro, mirándose a los ojos. No había palabras que decir en ese momento.

Abajo, en el primer piso del nuevo y restaurado Castillo, los sirvientes también habían regresado a sus formas humanas y Slater era un perro de nuevo. "¡Solo míranos Bobby! ¡Somos humanos otra vez! "Gabriel exclamó," ¡Mis manos ya no son velas! "

Bobby podría haber saltado de alegría, levantarse y sentir una cara en lugar de un cristal era la sensación más emocionante del mundo, "Eres un poco más bajo de lo que recordaba", bromeó Bobby.

Gabriel se cruzó de brazos y respondió: "Bueno, ¡eres mucho mayor!"

Antes de que los dos pudieran entrar en una discusión, la novia de Gabriel se acercó y se lo llevó. Ellen y Jo se estaban apretando lo más fuerte posible, "¡Oh Jo! ¡Te quiero, querida!" Ellen gritó, lágrimas saladas salpicaron el largo pelo rubio de Jo.

"¡Yo también te quiero, mamá!", Respondió Jo, muy agradecida de abrazar a su madre por primera vez en años. Todos se vieron obligados a hacer un camino para Charlie, que buscaba a Dorothy por todas partes.

"¿Charlie? ¿Eres tú? "Preguntó una morena en la multitud. Charlie lanzó un grito de alegría, derribó a Dorothy y la besó una y otra vez hasta que la cara de Dorothy era más pintalabios que piel.

"¡Oh, mi amor cómo te he echado de menos! ¡No tienes ni idea de cuán sola me sentía allí! ", Dijo Charlie, llorando de pura alegría.

"¡Mirad! ¡Chicos!" Dijo Bobby, señalando las escaleras. Todos se detuvieron y miraron para ver a Dean y Castiel bajando de la mano, sonriendo a los sirvientes.

Bobby se apresuró para que todos se callaran, luego hizo un gesto a Castiel para que dijera algo a sus leales sirvientes. "Dean y yo acordamos que una celebración está en orden, tendremos un gran baile, ¡y todos los civiles, ricos o pobres, están invitados!" Anunció y aunque se estaba dirigiendo a sus sirvientes, Castiel no pudo alejar sus ojos de Dean. Y nadie podía culpar a Castiel, Dean siempre sería la persona más magnífica en la sala y Dean sentía exactamente lo mismo por Castiel.

........................................................................................................................

La fiesta se celebró ese viernes y fue absolutamente mágica. Pero fueron realmente Dean y Castiel quienes se quedaron sin aliento cuando bailaban, el amor que se sentía entre ellos irradiaba como la luz del sol. Una cantante que Castiel había contratado cantó la canción que Ellen había cantado en su primer baile, para que Ellen pudiera pasar tiempo visitando a las personas que conocía antes de su tiempo como tetera. Dean y Castiel se movieron al ritmo en el centro del salón de baile, sin prestar atención a nadie alrededor de ellos.

"Dios, eres la persona más increíble que he conocido", murmuró Dean suavemente, mirando profundamente a los ojos azules de Castiel.

"Te amo con todo mi corazón", respondió Castiel, tratando de contar todas las pecas de Dean. Hubo un cómodo silencio mientras la canción sonaba de fondo.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Dean.

"No sé tú, pero en realidad estoy bastante harto de este Castillo. Qué dices si vamos y viajamos por el mundo y vemos el nuevo país en América", sugirió Castiel.

Dean asintió de acuerdo, "Eso suena absolutamente maravilloso", Se quedaron en silencio y sabían que su historia sería una historia que pasaría a la posteridad.

A medida que la puesta de sol y un nuevo comienzo llegaron, Dean y Castiel se amarían sin descanso hasta el final de sus días y la historia de La Bella y La Bestia perduraría por siempre.


End file.
